Fragmented Mind
by Liadan Lightflower
Summary: You ever wonder what it would be like to forget your life...everything you knew or were. Well, meet Hermione Granger or at least that's what everyone tells her who she is. She has forgotten everything due to a Cruciatus curse gone wrong. A certain ferret
1. Chapter 1

Evil Recollections

I couldn't move; I could hardly breath. My face was scratched, my legs were broken, and my once smooth brown hair was caked in dry, crimson blood. I tried to inch my body slowly over to where my wand was lying. If only I could stretch my hand out another inch or two. I'm almost there; I almost had it. All around me there were cloaked figures and no friends to be found. I saw jets of red and sinister flashes of green cross before my tear-stained face. I heard the deafening screams and groans of the utterly incapacitated. I could smell burning flesh. I tried to turn my head, letting out an agonizing groan. I could hardly make out the burning body of Remus Lupin about twenty feet away from me. I could see him flailing his arms in pain. I winced when I heard him fall dead to the ground, his body still burning. I cried mentally for him, letting a small tear escape my crusty eyelashes. If only I had my wand...

Finally, I reached my wand, but at that moment my broken body was gripped into another spasm of pain. I started to cough up blood. I opened my eyes wide to see a dark cloaked figure standing five feet in front of me and repeatedly muttering "Crucio" while pointing his wand at my heart.

I tried to mask the pain from my face. I could no longer hold in my screams of agony. I went into uncontrollable fits of coughing. Nobody answered my call…. Where was everybody? I could hear maniacal laughter. I heard the first syllable of the dreaded killing curse coming out of the Death Eater's mouth "Av-".

I wished I could die… what was taking him so long, just get it over with. Slowly I started to lose consciousness, thinking about the things that would never be. I would never know what became of Harry or Ron. We would never get to be normal. I would never get to graduate from Hogwarts; I would never get to become an auror. Time seems to stand still when you're facing the last seconds of your life.

At that moment my eyes started to get hazy, it was starting to get dark. I saw a glint of gold hair come charging my attacker and almost murderer. I saw nothing from then on as I crept into a black void of unconsiousness.

_I'm was running and jumping like a wild animal. I could see a cat in front of me; I made my way over to it. When I reached my hand out to touch it, it distorted and turned into this ugly horned thing. It looked a cross between a dragon and a werewolf. Suddenly it started to laugh at me. The once sunny sky started to change, becoming dark and foggy very quickly. The air turned frigid and I saw my breath change into smoke. My breath quickened as dark-cloaked figures surrounded me. No… this couldn't be happening. Death Eaters were slowly enclosing me. I tried to reach for my wand in my cloak. I was patting at nothing, except a nightshirt. This wasn't my nightshirt though. It looked like a hospital nightshirt. This must be a dream, I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and I tried to will myself to wake up. I tried…tried, but it wouldn't work. I opened my eyes to find that the Death Eaters were only about five feet away from me. _

I screamed, yet no sound came out of my mouth when one of them grabbed me by the neck. I couldn't breath. My vision started to cloud due to the lack of oxygen getting to my brain. I started to flay my limbs everywhere, but the Death Eater wouldn't shrug off. Suddenly I saw a jet of red light come towards me. It hit me right in the chest, making me double over with pain in my lungs. The Death Eater released his grip on my throat. I fell to the ground gasping for air.

At that moment, I am lifted off of the ground; I felt an invisible hand grab my throat again. The one Death eater that appeared to be levitating me, took off his hood. I stood there floating, feeling the air drain from my body. A snake-like man stood in front of me. Voldemort. I started to wriggle in fear, yet I was overcome with the need for air; I started to gasp for air, finding that I couldn't open my throat passage. He lifted me higher then dropped me to the earthen ground.

When I got enough air, I started to scream…a bloodcurdling scream that even made the snake-like creature cringe.

I woke up screaming in a sweat-drenched bed. I slowly realized it was only a nightmare. I tried to recall what that dream was about, but I couldn't remember. I looked around the room and didn't recognize a thing. A moment later somebody came barging through the doors. A young woman came in, followed by two burly men.

"It's all right sweetheart-- you just had a bad dream," the woman said calmly with a reassuring voice.

"Where am I?" I started to panic.

"You're at St. Mungo's…. Hospital," she said sweetly, holding back something.

"Wh-why, I feel all right…I want to know why I am here?" I started to get frustrated.

"I afraid to say that during the war, you were affecting badly by the Cruciatus curse and are currently unstable," she said curtly.

"What do you mean I was affected and what's a Cruciatus curse," I said with a look of worry.

"You don't remember anything about your life and of who you were… and the Cruciatus curse is a torture spell- you're a witch," she said calmly hoping I wouldn't go berserk.

"What are you talking about…. of course I know who I am-- I'm…uh..I'm," I said portably.' Shit, what's my name, who am I? My name was Elisabeth, no Rory, wait what is my name. The only thing I could remember was …come to think of it I couldn't remember anything. Oh.. and the part about being a witch; that is truly funny, magic doesn't exist. This lady is nuts.' At that moment she pulled out her wand and levitated a chamber pot to show her. 'Wait, this can't be happening.'

"What's happening to me…who am I…what am I?" I said with a shaky voice. Tears started to roll down my face. I couldn't remember anything thing. I just felt really cared, like I couldn't trust anything or anybody. I looked at the nurse and her face started to change and I saw her face change to something really ugly. She looked like a snake. I started to scream. I jump out of the bed and ran to the corner, screaming for my life. I grabbed anything I saw and started to chuck it at this beast before me. I started to sob hysterically. Soon enough, her two assistants held me down and poked me with a needle. I felt groggy and relaxed all of sudden. I slowly started to creep into unconsciousness…

"Your name is Hermione Gran--," I heard a woman's voice say before I went off into a black space.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 

"Shut up Ron, she'll hear you," an exasperated Harry Potter said to his best mate.

"Do you think she'll recognize us?" he said worriedly, looking at the green-eyed boy for reassurance.

Hermione was on the border of sleep and consciousness when she heard the silent sobs of a young girl. She tried to pry her eyes open, which she accomplished at last. She looked to the place where the crying was coming from and saw a red-haired girl of about sixteen years of age. She was surrounded by a very tall, lanky red- haired boy, who looked to be her brother and a black-haired boy slightly shorter than the boy next to him. He had an odd lightening shaped scar on his forehead. She wondered where he got it.

"The doctors say that she can't remember anything about herself, so how do you expect her to remember who we are?" Ginny said miserably.

Hermione wanted to know if the girl was talking about to herself when she was gripped with a memory of a nurse telling her that she couldn't remember who she was. She still couldn't. The black-haired boy embraced the young girl.

"Gin, the doctors say it may not be permanent…they say we can possibly be able to help her remember, like…u-uh trigger a memory or something," he said very unsure if that was going to happen. 'If it wasn't for that damn battle at the Ministry of Magic, she'd be all right' Harry thought to himself. She did fight well. She killed off twenty-three death eaters, until one hit her with a reductor curse in her side. She fell down the Atrium stairs and broke both of her legs leaving her helpless. This is what Shacklebolt saw happen. He was on his way to help when he was hit in the head with a curse that knocked him out. He almost died, yet survived within inches of his life. Harry couldn't help because he was fighting off the newly escaped Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix and dozens of other Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. Harry didn't know how he ended up in the Department of Mysteries; he just found himself there. He was still amazed that Draco had switched sides. Anyway, Ron was helping his Dad get rid of these muggle grenades that were going off everywhere, blowing up people and spraying limbs and blood everywhere. They were too preoccupied to realize that Hermione went off on her own to fight. When they found her, she was unconcious with numerous injuries. Next to her were a dead Death eater and a comatose Draco Malfoy. It looked like there was a struggle and Draco ended up killing the Death Eater. It seemed as if he saved Hermione, which surprised a lot of people. We thought his allegiance was elsewhere, yet Harry knew differently.

_"Enervate," Harry said. Draco Malfoy quickly woke up. He touched the gaping wound on the back of his and then looked up at the people surrounding him. The whole Weasley clan and a few Aurors had their wands pointing at his chest, except Harry. Ron was glaring daggers of hatred at Draco. Draco looked over to the girl on a stretcher being attending by two healers. She was unconsciousness yet still alive. A tide of relief swam through his body. Ever since he escaped the grasp of his father's hands, he has learned to be his own person. He knew that he was never an evil, cold person…that was just an act put up for his father. He didn't want displease his father because he would be punished cruelly. Every time he did something wrong or in a sense good, his fathered performed the Cruciatus curse on him. He hated his father; he hated how his father served the Dark Lord only to save his own life. His father was selfish, vile, mean, a drunk, and ruthless. Only at the last minute on the tower at Hogwarts did Draco realize that he was being controlled by the Imperius curse. He would never in a million years dream of joining the Dark Lord or even think about killing Dumbledore. When he came to his senses, he fled and went into hiding. Then the news came that jolted him back into to reality…his father-escaped prison. He knew he had to do something to prove his worth. He found out about the battle at the Ministry of Magic. He quickly apparated to the atrium and was welcomed with chaos. He was disgusted with his father. He figured since his father completed two of unforgivable curses that he would do him the favor and complete the third one. He tried to locate his father's whereabouts with a simple charm and found him in the Department of Mysteries. He walked into the room where battle cries were being sounded. He saw Harry Potter fighting a horde of Death Eaters by himself. He located his father and got his attention. Harry had his attention on Bellatrix. His father turned and gave Draco an evil grin. "Glad you came to join us son," he smirked._

_"No Father…I came to give you a gift," he said menacingly. Quickly he recited "Avada Kedavra," and pointed his wand at his father's chest before Lucius could countercurse. His father's body fell to floor with a dull thump. Harry turned his attention on Malfoy and sneered._

_"Malfoy…what are you doing here?" Harry said with his nostrils flaring in anger then he located the lifeless body of Lucius Malfoy on the floor and looked at Malfoy inquistivally. Malfoy just nodded already knowing the question welling inside of Potter. A Death Eater was pointing a wand at his throat; he acted swiftly performing the killing curse on him._

_"I've come to help. Right now is not the time to be asking questions," Draco said quickly kicking a Death eater in the groin then muttering the dreaded curse._

_Harry just continued to fight ignoring the presence of Malfoy. 'It seems Draco has had a change of heart by the looks of his dead father. He was right though. This wasn't the time to be asking questions,' Harry thought to himself shielding a Reductor curse with "Protego."_

_There was only one Death Eater left Bellatrix. Harry yelled at Draco to leave saying he had some unfinished business with her. At that moment Draco heard a scream come from deep within his soul. His heart was ripping in two and he didn't know why. It was a girl's scream. He quickly ran out the Department and down the corridor. The screaming became louder. He ran up ten flights of stairs. He felt like he was losing part of himself. When he reached the atrium, he located the source of the screaming, Hermione Granger._

_Standing over her was the Death Eater Macnair. He heard him mutter the Crucio curse and saw Hermione go into violent fits. She was helpless; he could see that. Her legs were jutting out at odd angles. He quickly sprinted over to her. It was about one hundred yards away. He crouched low and tackled the Death eater before he said the killing curse. He didn't realize that he was holding his breath. He also felt as if pieces of his soul were piecing themselves back together. It was a strange tingling sensation and butterflies were flapping around in his stomach._

_Macnair punched Draco into his nose and rolled on top him. He took Draco's head and pounded it into the hard marble floor. Draco felt like his head was on fire. He felt warm liquid cascade down his neck. He kneed Macnair in the precious spot, which made him doubled over in pain. He regained his composure and stood up. Macnair was on the ground. Draco kicked him in the face making blood gush from Macnair's nose. Draco picked up his wand and pointed it at Macnair's face and muttered the killing curse. A green jet flashed before Draco's eyes. Macnair stared up blankly at Draco._

_Draco tried to walk over to where Hermione was; yet he slipped on his own wet blood and hit his head on the marble again. A nasty odor came to his nose, which he realized was the unwashed body of Macnair. Almost like an old pair of socks. He started to get dizzy, then passed out._

_Draco came back to his senses and stared at the people surrounding him. They were eyeing him suspiciously. Harry came to stand in front of Draco and started to explain what happened in the Department of Mysteries. Draco crawled his way over to Hermione. The two healers said that she would have to stay in St. Mungo's. They said the Cruciatus curse might have done something to her mind. They have to let it heal on its own. He had the sudden urge to wipe a stray brown ringlet away from her face. He smiled slightly at her peaceful face. Little did he know that there was a young red-haired girl, who just witnessed this very intimate act._

_"Draco is this true, that you've reconsidered your loyalties," Mr. Weasley said to him making sure he took in every bit of information offered to him._

_"Yes, I'm afraid so," he said hoping they would shine a new light on him and not judge to harshly because of his nasty past. Mr. Weasley came over to him and gave him a goblet full of what looked like Pumpkin juice._

_"Will you be willing to take Veritaserum to confirm your allegiance?" Arthur said getting down to business._

_"Yes," Draco said knowing this was the last resort in order to be trusted. He took the goblet and drank three sips of pumpkin juice. He was engulfed in a gripping sensation that left his head feeling lucid._

_"Are you a follower of the Dark Lord?" Arthur questioned_

_"No" Draco said without holding back._

_"Why were you following Voldemort's orders to kill Dumbledore?" he continued._

_"I was placed under the Imperious curse by my father, who tried to force me into becoming the Dark Lord's servant," I said feeling relieved. Gasps of disbelief were heard._

_"Why didn't you finish the task of killing Dumbledore?"_

_"I realized at the last second what I was about to do and resisted my father's curse," Draco continued to answer._

_"Where did you go after you fled Hogwarts?"_

_"I went to hide from Voldemort in a cave located in Northern Scotland," he started to shake remembering those lonely months in that cold cave. What was odd was the fact that it seemed to have had prior occupants. He found old ragged blankets and rat bones everywhere. There were paw prints frozen into the mud and talon scratches. There was a corner of hay with rather large feathers scattered here and there. It reminded him of his third year at Hogwarts. He shook his head. 'Nah, that's just my imagination'. Harry had a look of concern as he stared at Draco's gesture._

_"What made you come to the Ministry tonight?"_

_"I heard that there would be a battle here tonight and came as soon as possible. Ever since my father escaped from Azkaban, I wanted revenge on him for making my life a living hell. I came to pay him the proper respect…. I murdered him," he said with a wicked smile playing over his face as he remembered the look of outrage on his father's face when he whipped his wand out on him. People were muttering things about him. He didn't care; he finished what he came here for. Yet his thoughts kept on coming to that brown haired girl. What was he feeling all of sudden? Was that affection? He felt that these new feelings were due to pride. He was being smug once again. Guess old habits never die. He couldn't shake off this feeling. He thought that he possibly liked Granger, but that was inconceivable. He stopped himself before he could think about it further, cursing himself mentally. He was done calling people names. That was all his father's doing. He wasn't perfect; he is in fact three-quarters wizard and a quarter muggle… somewhere on his mum's side._

_The Ministry for Magic was listening to everything that Draco said and concluded that he was innocent. He was free do as he wished. He recommended that Draco go to St. Mungo's first, which Draco agreed to do. Everybody agreed that Draco could be on speaking terms_ _with, yet they didn't consider him trustworthy or a friend yet._

Harry came back to the present and looked at the girl he loved. She looked so miserable and his heart ached for her. He thought about Hermione's fragmented mind that the Healers said would never heal. That was the real truth, but he wouldn't tell Ginny. Ginny was Hermione's best friend and sort of fragile in these types of situations. Ron knew about the prognostication as well. Hermione has been out cold for three weeks, since the battle. The nurse said that she woke up last week, yet had a frightful experience, therefore they had to keep her sedated. She said that maybe we could calm her down. His mind strayed to war once again. He thought of Remus, Neville Longbottom, and of many others who perished in the war.

The war ended when Harry killed Voldemort at Godric's Hollow. The Order devised a plan. Ron would take the polyjuice potion as well as have a strong mind block and become Harry. He was supposed to be bait. At that point, Voldemort was drained of power because the good wizards killed most of his followers. They lured the Dark Lord into Harry's childhood home. Harry hid upstairs in a closet where the nursery used to be. Ron lured Voldemort upstairs not knowing a thing about Harry's hiding place. Ron quickly dived behind a bed and Harry killed Voldemort before he realized what was going on. It seemed pretty easy, yet we all knew that Voldemort realized his reign was over. He had hardly any more supporters and they were always two steps a head of him. His power was draining, slowly, but surely. The only ones that proved to be a problem were the creatures, who never chose a side. Vampires, werewolves, trolls, and so forth. The Minister for Magic came to an agreement that the Vampires may have a seat in charge of the new Order of Magic that was developed to issue peace amongst the wizarding and muggle world.

All this time the red-haired boy was thinking to himself. He was partially upset and mostly mad at himself. He was angry that he wasn't there for Hermione. He should have been able to save her. What pissed Ron off the most was that he never told Hermione how he felt about her and now she'll probably never know. He loved her…loved her to point where his heart fluttered every time he thought about her. When she almost died, he almost died along with her. He watched the way Harry looked at his sister Ginny and knew exactly the way his friend felt, yet he wouldn't be able to show it the same way considering Hermione won't recognize him let alone share the same emotions. He glanced over to where Hermione laid. His heart stopped, when he saw that her eyes were halfway open. She was staring at the three of them.

Hermione looked at the three people in her room in bewilderment. She didn't recognize any of them. She started to move because her leg was asleep. At that moment the red-haired both tapped the other two and whispered something to them. The other two turned their heads in Hermione's direction and started to progress their way up to her bedside. Hermione started to get nervous, he didn't know who these people were.

"Hermione, do you know who we are?" the red-haired girl asked hopefully. Hermione shook her head. She propped herself on the pillows behind her. The girl said her name was Hermione. The name didn't ring any bells. She vaguely recalled the nurse calling her by the same name, but she couldn't grasp if that was what the nurse said or not. They came closer to the bed. Hermione pushed back into to her bed as far as she could go. She wanted them to leave.

"We're your friends," said the black haired boy. Hermione looked at the red-hair boy and saw moisture in his eyes. She wondered if he was crying…about what? She didn't know and this made her very curious.

Ron was upset because she didn't know who they were. They said that they were her friends, yet she still looked like a frightened kitten.

"Please, stand back…. get away," Hermione, said with fear lacing her every word.

"Please Hermione, we're here to help," the red-haired boy said quickly.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, that is my brother Ron and that is Harry Potter," the red-haired girl exclaimed. Nothing. Hermione didn't remember anything or know any of those names.

"Please, I'm tired-will you let me be by myself for a while? I'm very confused and I just want to be alone," Hermione said pleadingly, hoping that they would give her time to absorb the fact that she can't remember her name, let alone her supposed best friends.

The trio nodded their heads. They told Hermione that they would be back in an hour. They left Hermione alone in her hospital bedroom to take in what she lost. Hermione figured that her memory might eventually come back. The healers say otherwise. At least she didn't know that. Hermione closed her eyes and took in the faces as well as names of the people that she just met. "Well, I've met them before…I just don't remember,' she laughed to herself sarcastically.

Hermione Granger was about to fall asleep when the door to her room opened slightly. She heard someone muttering to himself or herself nervously. She opened her eyes a peep and saw a glint of gold. The sight reminded her of something, but she didn't remember what. Hermione asked herself wondering where she saw before. A young man stood in the room staring at Hermione. He thought her asleep. In reality, Hermione was studying this blond-haired man. He looked familiar, yet she couldn't remember why. A feeling of hate enveloped her, but she didn't know from where.

--

Draco slowly pondered whether or not he should visit her. He decided that he would go. When he opened her door, his stomach did a flip. She looked like an angel, while sleeping. He walked over to her bed and whispered " Hermione."


	3. Chapter 3

Friendly Encounter

Draco whispered her name, yet received no response from the girl lying in the bed. He saw her chest rise and descend in sleep and was slightly relieved. He wouldn't have to deal with her bossy attitude. He was afraid she would yell at him and tell him to leave. He was hoping that she didn't remember him, hoping that she didn't remember all the times that he was mean to her. He smiled at the hopeful possibility. That smile turned quickly into a frown. That is what he loved the most about their relationship. Well more of an acquaintance in a sense. Draco loved the way her cheeks burned when she was angry and the way her nose scrunched up in frustration. He loved to initiate a war with her…it was the funniest thing to do in the entire world. He might have said that he hated her, but that wasn't true. He was partly jealous of her. Her perfect grades her intelligence, her beauty, and her perfect, loyal friends. Of course, he disliked Potter and Weasley, yet he always had an urge to be nice to them, to be friends with someone real for a change. Instead, he was miserly with them. He thought if he could be a smug, nasty little bugger and act all high and mighty, then he was actually better than they were. Oh, how wrong he was? He would have given anything to be part of the loving circle of friends and to have Hermione as his. He started to wonder whether or not he wanted Hermione to be his. He looked at the girl and decided that it was just hormones. Draco sat down in the chair and continued his mind battle; he looked at a raindrop glide down, in its lonely dance, the window. This was how he felt, all alone.

Hermione was looking at the handsome man sitting in the chair by the window. He looked so sad and forlorn. She wanted to walk over to him, give him a big hug, and tell him everything would be all right. She wanted to run her hands through his silky blond hair and look into those warm blue eyes. A picture flashed across her face. It showed the same peaceful blue eyes, except they were icy and full of loathing. She blinked her eyes ferociously. She couldn't imagine this man being hateful. At that moment she was gripped into a flashback.

_Hermione was on a hill pointing a wand at a white-blond-haired boy's neck. She was seething with fury over something. Her eyes were threatening to release a stream of tears. She glared at the boy and told him that he would regret ever opening his big mouth. The boy looked pathetic. He was ready to bawl; it was funny how scared he was. Hermione lowered her wand and made as if to turn. Instead, she spun back around and nailed the boy with a left-hook square in the nose. There was a crack, followed by a gush of blood. The boy clasped his nose, howling in pain. "Ywo'll bwe sworry ywou eva wid twaht you stwinking mwudbwood" the boy yelled at Hermione running away, holding his nose in his hands. His two cronies followed him._

Hermione came back to her senses and let out a little gasp. Draco froze at the sound of Hermione gasping. Hermione laid her head down on her pillow and closed her eyes. She couldn't fathom if that was a memory or a figment of her imagination. Hermione wondered why she hated this boy so much. She was curious to what this boy did to her; she strained her brain and searched every nook and cranny of it for the answer. All she got was black space. Hermione recalled the little scene vividly. She tried to remember the blond boy's name, yet nothing came to her. She thought about the little episode and was dumbstruck. She cocked an eyebrow, wondering why the boy pointed a stick at her. She giggled and opened her eyes to see a concerned pair of grayish-blue eyes gaze into to her confused honey-colored one's. She thought he was extremely handsome. He shot her a look of bewilderment.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked slightly mirroring her action.

"Nothing, I just remembered something funny," she said remembering the little twig she used as a weapon.

"Really…what?" he asked her happily.

"Well...okay. I remember arguing with you about something, yet I was pointing some type of stick at you. Isn't that ridiculous…I mean what could I do with a stick?" she cracked up laughing.

His heart sank when he heard this. She didn't know that she was a witch. That is what the Healers told him. She couldn't remember anything. He thought it pretty interesting that she would remember an argument with him, but not anything about her best friends. He wondered what fight she was talking about. Curiosity swam through his body. Draco's curiosity was overrun by anxiety. He was hoping she wouldn't remember their sour acquaintance. He was urged back to the present with Hermione's insistent nudges.

"Earth to-hey, what is your name?" she said realizing the lack of knowledge or better yet memory. She smiled at the oblivious boy…man before her. She knew that he was in his own little world. Her heart did go out to him, when his forehead crinkled up in worry and what was that…shame? What did he have to worry about? She wasn't reassured when he gave her a weak smile.

"I'm Draco…Malfoy," he said hoping she wouldn't recognize his name and scorn him.

Draco Malfoy. That sounded awfully familiar, but she couldn't remember why? She became frustrated due to her lack of memory. She thought about that random memory, only moments before, trying to recall the reason she was fighting with Draco. When she said 'Draco', she felt wrong. It felt like it was an awkward thing to say. She turned to the boy in front of her.

"Mal-Draco, do you know why I was using a stick in my defense?" she asked. She heeded the nurse's exchange that's she was a witch. That magic existed. She knew it didn't exist. She thought twice about magic and concluded that she had no right to question its existence, especially since she couldn't remember anything. Once again, the old Hermione came back with her constant calculating mind, always trying to solve a problem. This time the issue wasn't hers to solve.

"It's not a stick…it's called a wand. A witch or wizard as a source of their magic uses a wand. You were using it as a defense against me. Anyway, can you tell me what else happened in your memory?" he asked knowing she would want to know why they despised each other in her memory?

"Well, I was yelling at you, saying you'll regret ever telling on someone…I don't know who. I said you were worthless or something. We were on a cliff surrounded by tall rocks; there was a castle behind us. I don't know where we were. I had a wand pointed at your neck and threatened your life. Then I knocked you in the nose. After that you left with two guys and blackness followed that. That was all," she replied repeating every morsel of information she retained.

Draco listened to everything Granger… um Hermione said and realized it was the quarrel they had in their third year. He subconsciously rubbed his nose recollecting the punch he received. She could sure hit…really hard. He concluded that she learned to fight in the muggle world. Once again, he went off into to his lonely little world. He was brought back with Hermione's question.

"Do you know what we were fighting about?" she eyed him warily. He was dazing off again. That sort of annoyed her a bit. She was curious to what he was thinking about. She pondered what would bother him so much. He seemed reluctant to answer her question. She stared at him expectantly.

Draco looked into her warm gaze and melted. He felt like he was falling into the honeyed depths. He felt like he was floating and that nothing in the world could break that moment. He had an urge to kiss her lips…oh, yes those luscious lips. He realized what he was thinking and slapped himself mentally and actually lifted his hand to hit himself. He got back to his senses and was met by a dumbfounded Hermione.

"Are you all right?" she questioned him, wondering if he was mad.

Did he just smack himself? He put his hand over his face and shook his head. "Yea, I'm just dandy!" he snapped at her.

Hermione was shocked. "Whom do you think your talking to?" she said reproachfully.

"Just shut your trap," he said regretting it immediately. He marveled at his behavior change. He wanted an answer to his mood swing.

_Your just mad because you have feelings for her_ he answered himself.

_What are you talking about, how could I like that foul mud- Granger?_ he swore.

_Yes, you just don't want to admit that you like because you feel like you'll ruin things if you tell her that you hated each other_ his intuition answered.

_Yet that's the thing, I don't hate her…I'm afraid she still hate me, if she remembers,' I replied. 'Okay…this is getting a bit creepy. Why am I talking to myself?_ Draco thought.

_Because you are all alone_ a voice in the back of his mind answered.

_Urrgh…who is that?_ he asked himself, but was answered with silence.

His mental battle was ended with a stinging slap to his right cheek. He looked at a furious Hermione and thought she looked beautiful. He suppressed the thought as quickly as it came. Draco placed his hand on his cheek and winced in pain. He glanced at Hermione; she was staring at her hand in shock. She dragged her legs up and cradled them with arms, placing her head on her knees and staring to rock back and forth.

Draco was sickened at his behavior. He shouldn't have let his temper get to him. Hermione wasn't a girl to make angry. He looked at her and had the desire to comfort her. He knew it was his fault. He got of his chair and urged Hermione to lift up head gently, knowing she was like time bomb that could explode at any second. She lifted her tear-stained face and met Draco's sweet gaze.

He wasn't mad with her. She didn't mean to hit him, it was like her hand had a mind of it's own. He just got her so mad. She felt like ripping his head off, when he snapped at her…she didn't mean to do anything to him. And the fact that he slapped himself, what is he…mental? She should call security on this basket case. She knew that something was bothering him. Her boil came down to a safe level. She wanted an explanation.

"I'm sorry…it's just I don't like it when people tell me to shut-up, like they're my mum or something," she responded. The redness was started to fade from her cheeks.

She wasn't kidding. Draco thought about the slap that he received every time he called her a 'Mudblood'. He should've known her stubborn ways and not to mention her bubbling temper. She may have forgotten a lot, but she hasn't lost her person.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have taken my feelings out on you. It's just…that I've been having a rough time. Not as bad as you though. I hope understand," he replied giving her a hurt look.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked innocently.

No, absolutely not. Are you nuts? He couldn't…he wouldn't. She wouldn't even comprehend half the things he would have to say and the fact about him possibly liking her. Well, he continued to ponder his question and didn't notice Hermione get into a sitting position. She looked at his bent head in awe. Her heart fluttered at his miserable appearance. She wanted to console him. She reached her hand out to his and lightly placed it on top of his, which was clasped on his knee. A warm feeling enveloped her body sending a tingling sensation down her spine. Draco slowly raised his head and captured the gaze of his once detested schoolmate, yet held an expression of affection.

He was feeling a certain affection…and yes he did like her.

He tried to deny it at first, but ignored it, knowing the truth. He felt warm inside with Hermione's hand on top of his. He turned his around and delicately conjoined both of them in a mutual embrace. He new this moment was perfect, but had a foreboding feeling as if it wouldn't last. He looked into to her flawless eyes and had the need to kiss her.

Hermione couldn't get over at how he gorgeous he was. She was grateful when he held her hand. It was an amazing feeling; it was both home and yet she felt like she was doing something wrong. She knew better, this was right. She kept his gaze and her stomach fluttered. This was a new awakening to her that is what her body told her.

A voice in the back of her head was trying to warn her. She was snogging someone she barely knew. That's right, she didn't apprehend who he was. He could be a serial killer for all she knew. Her heart told her different, she thought his presence was welcomed, but little did she know.

Draco Malfoy may have pledged his allegiance to the OOTP, but does that mean he has changed? Hermione was oblivious to this fact. Also, she doesn't know that they used to be immense enemies. According to Draco, that has all change. What will happen when Hermione remembers? Will she still want Draco?

At that moment Draco languidly guided his lips to hers. His lips locked on to hers. Draco was jolted by a shock of electricity that sizzled through out his body. He had never kissed a girl that made him melt inside.

The kiss was unexpected. A rush of warm liquid traveled through Hermione's body to the pit of her very being. In order to gain anchorage and stability, Draco sat on her bed without breaking the bond. They both grabbed onto each other to gain support. Draco slid his tongue across Hermione's lips demanding entrance. The kiss was gentle then became more demanding as their tongues wrestled with each other.

The union felt so fitting, yet unsuitable. They were inseparable at the moment. They only broke apart for air. Draco started to slide his hands up and down Hermione's side, not wanting to go too far to soon. Hermione pushed her hands through Draco's irresistible soft hair. They both were too occupied with each other that they didn't hear the door open letting in Hermione's forgotten friends.

The trio was talking about going back to Hogwarts to finish their education. Harry and Ron were both solemn knowing it would be different without the usual bookworm sidekick. The healers say it may not be a good idea to let her back. In the long run it would have to be Hermione's decision. She will be surrounded by familiar things, which may help trigger her lost memories. She did make Head Girl this year along with Ronald Weasley as Head Boy. Malfoy was allowed back considering Headmaster Dumbledore was willing to give him a second chance. He always did see past someone's façade to see the true beauty a particular person. Under certain circumstances, Hermione will still be allowed to be Head Girl if she agrees to do so, if not… Susan Bones will take over. The trio found out that Hermione is set to go home. Since, her parents met their demise during the war, Hermione will being staying at the Burrow, which has became Harry's permanent residence at the present stitch in time. Her parents died after her accident. She doesn't remember them, but when she does…she'll be utterly devastated. One thing that Ron, Harry, and Ginny agreed on was that Hermione was still able to function, unlike Neville's parents (Merlin Rest His Soul). They were pretty upset that she didn't recall any of them. They obeyed her wishes and left her alone. They went out for lunch and were on there way back Harry and Ginny were arguing about whether or not Hermione should stay in Ginny's bedroom or have her own. Ron opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Hermione and Draco snogging. Harry and Ginny were completely unaware of the scene happening before them, until Harry ran into Ron's dumbstruck form.

"What the f-?" Harry almost cursed, but followed the frozen stare of Ron to the locked lips of Hermione and… is that Draco? Draco and Hermione broke apart at the sound of Harry's voice. Both of their faces were flushed from the rough snogging session. Before they could explain a red hair boy tackled Draco to the floor; he straddled him and started vented his anger out with numerous blows to Draco's beautiful face. Hermione looked at the red haired boy in disgust.

"Ron, what are you doing…get off of him!" Ginny yelled at her furious brother. "Are you mad?"

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs and pushed Ron with such a force, he moved backwards and fell on his arse. He looked up at the tear-strained face of Hermione in bewilderment. He didn't know how she could do this. Draco was going to pay.

Hermione quickly got up and bent down to help Draco off the ground. She led him to her bed and sat him down. She tipped his chin up, so she could assess the damage that was done. He looked fine, except for a bloody lip and black eye. She wondered why that boy called Ron practically jumped Draco. She thought that they were all friends. This incident just made her even more confused than she was before.

"Are you all right?" a concerned Hermione said to Draco. Draco nodded. He was just caught off guard. He was feeling great. He just got beat up by the Weasal Brat. He looked into her eyes and gave her a reassuring smile. He turned his head to meet the glare of the still panting Ron. Draco met Ron's stare ten-fold.

Hermione grabbed a robe on the chair and covered her revealing nightgown, which she just noticed considering she didn't have sheets and blankets to cover her bottom half. She turned her on her heel and walked up to Ron and nailed him in the face.

"That is for hitting Draco for no apparent reason," she furiously said.

Ron gawked at her, completely delirious to what just happened She is acting like Draco and her are best friends or something. He scoffed at her statement. She glared daggers at him.

"I thought you were my best friend. I thought Draco was your friend. Why did you attack him?" she asked. Draco got up to interrupt before Ron could tell her about her past. He didn't want to ruin things, when they were just getting good.

"Her-" Ron was disrupted by Draco

"It's okay," Draco quickly said, "probably a misunderstanding," he  
finished sending the trio a "don't put to much on her at once or you'll make things even worse" look.

Hermione stared at Draco wondering if he had gone mad. Of course it isn't okay, she wanted an explanation and she wouldn't stop, until she got one, preferably today. She rebounded on the three standing in her room.

"Okay…what are you guys trying to hide? Don't think I didn't see that look Draco flashed you," she asked doggedly. All four of them knew that they lost the battle before it even began. Who would be the first to explain?

Harry was.

"Well, 'Mione…you know that you don't remember us or recollect anybody or thing else, like the fact that we are all witches and wizards," he stopped making sure she was following; he received a confirming nod. "We all go to the Hogwarts, which is a School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one of the best I may add. At school, there are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. We are in Gryffindor and Draco is Slytherin, the two rivaled houses of all time. You can imagine how the students of each house act towards each other. The houses absolutely, 100 loathe each other. Draco and us weren't exactly best of friends…we weren't even friends at all. You two hated one another. As you can see and we obviously just saw, you don't detest each other anymore. Ron thought he was doing harm to you and probably got spooked," Harry finished knowing the real reason why Ron attacked Draco, he loved Hermione and couldn't stand anyone else kissing her.

"Oh…I don't know what to say," Hermione replied comprehending Ron's behavior, feeling as if Harry were holding something back.

"Sorry Draco," Ron said reluctantly.

"It's all right mate," Draco said warily. He was still apprehensive. Will Hermione still like him when she remembers everything he ever did to her? Or worse…what happens if she doesn't remember at all? She did though, today she had that sudden relapse of information. He told himself that he would tell her everything, once they were alone again. Now that everything cooled down, Ginny mentioned that Hermione could go home tomorrow. They told her that she would be staying with the Weasley's. They broke the sad news of her parents deaths. She did cry, but not because they were dead; she cried because she didn't have any memories of them. Her childhood was a black empty space and that was the hardest of all. They said that their seventh year was to start in a week and if she wanted she could go back. She consented to go saying it may help her. She was anxious to go and see what magic was really like. Once again, the old Hermione surfaced. That eagerness to learn refreshed the others and gave them a spark of hope.

Draco listened and wondered if kissing Hermione was the right thing to do. He was afraid she may lose interest in him once they got back to Hogwarts. Also, he wasn't very keen on the idea of her going back considering she doesn't recall anything about magic. Yet, what if it brings on a drastic memory change? He left the hospital about two hours after the attack. Ron glared at him when he left. He told Hermione that he would meet her at King's Cross and help her get settled.

The next day, all four of them made there way to the flooing room. Hermione was anxious as well as scared to be traveling by a fireplace. She knew that it couldn't possibly be safe. She wouldn't believe it, until she saw it happen with her own two eyes. Ginny was the first to demonstrate. Ginny grabbed a handful of ash and through it onto the logs of a fireplace. Suddenly a growth of green flames appeared before her eyes. Hermione was awestruck.

"How did you do that?" she asked, searching the corners of the fireplace for a hoax.

"Magic," Ginny said simply. Hermione couldn't register what came next. Ginny said "The Burrow" and stepped into the flames without getting burned. Then she disappeared into thin air.

"Wow, this is so cool. I want to do it next," she pouted like an fervent two-year old. Harry and Ron repeated the steps and sent her on her way.

"The Burrow," she said closing her eyes and stepping into the green flames. She was stepping into the beginning of her new life.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucid Licorice

Hermione was overwhelmed with emerald green flames. She was afraid that they would burn her, yet amazed when she didn't feel her skin melt from her body. As she muttered 'The Burrow' her body was transported through the fireplace. She watched multiple entrances to peoples' houses flash before her eyes. She clamped her eyes shut as a wave of nausea enveloped her body. As soon as it started, it was finished.

She met her destination with a pretty hard collision. She slid out of the Burrow's fireplace into the living room completely covered in soot. Her entire backside was bruised from the force of the landing. She rubbed the ashes out of her eyes and slowly stood up, taking in her surroundings wide-eyed. She didn't know what to expect. She was met with a short, stout red-headed woman. The woman came scurrying over to her and embraced Hermione with a bone-crushing hug. Hermione struggled to breath, yet let the innocuous woman hug her, even though she had no clue who she was.

"Mum, let her breath. You're going to kill her," Ginny said nudging her mother a bit with a playful smile on her face. Molly Weasley reluctantly let go of Hermione and wiped the thin layer of ash from her apron, shifting away from the filthy Hermione.

"Sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to squeeze the life out of you. Anyway, how are you dear?" Molly said, excitement lighting her eyes once again.Hermione looked at the red-headed women bewildered. Something about her reminded her about her own mother. How she wished her mother could be so warm and welcoming, like this woman, yet never was. She was amazed that she remembered this woman and her own mother. Her heart jumped in joy. This must be Ron and Ginny's mum she thought. She wouldn't tell anyone about her new realization; she didn't want to raise anyone's hopes higher just in case she didn't fully recover. She came back to her senses with the woman's authoritative voice.

"Sweetheart. Are you all right?" Molly asked with concern.

Hermione shook her thoughts away. She looked the woman in the eye and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit tired, that's all," Hermione finished with a sigh. She was startled when Ron and Harry flooed into the living room.

"Boys! Harry!" Molly screeched, running over to give Harry one of her infamous hugs, then she moved on to Ron.

"Mum, please. Stop!" Ron barely managed to say. She let go, leaving a beet-red Ron. Ron gave a furtive glance towards Hermione and quickly averted his gaze elsewhere with his face turning even more scarlet. Hermione caught this action and tilted her head slightly sideways and gave a confused look.

"Come on dears. You must be hungry," Molly said, gently grabbing Hermione's arm, leading her to the kitchen.

They reached the kitchen and Hermione stopped in her tracks. She was completely lost for words, when she saw that the dishes were washing themselves. Her eyes were the size of saucers with her jaw wide open. Everybody followed Hermione's gaze and found it locked on the magically-induced dishwashing. They all gave a knowing smile. Ginny walked over to Hermione's awestruck form, lifting her jaw back into place with her index finger. Ginny released a small chuckle.

" 'Mione, it's just magic," she gave a reassuring smile. Hermione gulped and smiled back at Ginny, which turned into a wide grin.

"I'm really going to love this magic," she said pointing at the dishes. At that moment, she spotted a frying pan cooking, eggs and bacon. She gave an audible gasp. "I want to see more," she said sounding like a toddler. She looked out the Burrow's window into the backyard and spotted two lanky red-haired boys, who seemed to be twins, fighting with really small men. One of the little men got really mad at one of the boys and bit the boy on the ankle. The same boy pointed a stick or wand as Draco told her and seemed to freeze the little man. The boy grabbed the stunned creature and swung him over the garden.

"What are those boys doing?" Hermione asked no one in particular, pointing outside to the Weasley twins.

"Who…Fred and George?" Ron asked back, waiting for Hermione's confirmation; she nodded. "They are getting rid of garden gnomes."

Garden Gnomes. She wondered what they were. She couldn't believe that the world of what she thought 'make-believe' actually existed.

"What are gnomes?" she asked. A spark of information came to her. They are little dwarf-like men that like to reek havoc on home gardens, eating and destroying everything in sight. She couldn't believe she knew what they were. "Never mind."

"Wait, you know what they are?" Harry asked bemused.

"Yes," she answered simply.

Harry mouthed 'cool' and smiled.

"Who are those boys anyway, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked already knowing who  
this lady was because of the descriptions she received from both Ron and Ginny.

"They're Fred and George, the Weasley twins, and my little brats…well they're not really little now as they own they're own joke shop," her faced scrunched up in disgust at the name of the twins' joke shop. "They're here to see you. They live in the apartment above their shop," she finished.

Hermione nodded her head in comprehension.

Mrs. Weasley sauntered over the back door, opening it up and peeking  
her head out the door. "Boys! Get in here now, Hermione's home," she hollered over to the preoccupied boys. They both jumped in surprise.

"Yes, mum," they both said in unison.

Mrs. Weasley came back inside followed by two handsome red-haired boys with a huge grin plastered on both of their faces.

" Hermione!" they both bellowed, embracing her into a brotherly hug. They both towered over her small stature. She was happy to see them, even though she didn't know who they were. A feeling of security wrapped around her body, when she was at the Burrow. She didn't know why, she just felt like she was…home. She couldn't help, yet let a sigh of relief escape from her throat.

"Guess what? We've come up with a new product," a beaming George said.

"Yes, we did it for Hermione. Since, you know, she is having trouble remembering who she is," Fred continued enthusiastically.

Mrs. Weasley gave the twins a look of consternation. The boys gave her a comforting smile. She let them continue. Hermione gave the boys her full attention. She wanted to know what they made. Maybe it would help her. She knows that magic can't help her recover fully, only her mind can do that on its own. There could be things to help her have a smooth transition.

"What did you guys make?" Hermione said encouraging the twins to finish their news.

"We made Lucid Licorice," George replied.

"It's is supposed to help clear your mind, when you're confused. In this case, we thought it may help Hermione figure out her thoughts a lot easier," Fred added on to George proclamation.

The boys waiting for everyone's reactions. The awkward silence was ended surprisingly by Mrs. Weasley commending voice.

"That is brilliant boys," she exclaimed with excitement lacing her words. Everyone crowded around the twins to give them praise.

"Thank you," a grateful Hermione muttered.

The twins looked over at Hermione and patted her gently on the back. "No problem," George said.

"We'd do it for any of our sisters," Fred said briskly.

Fred pulled out a satin blue bag and handed it over to Hermione. "They work really well," he said.

"Better than we expected," George added.

"Here," Fred said placing the bag into Hermione's hand. She opened the bag. Inside there were about a hundred of opal-colored licorice wands. The bag looked too small to hold all of them. She figured that the bag was magically-augmented to withstand the amount of candy in the bag.

"These should help you think clearer. They will even make you see what is right," Fred explained. " They keep your mind in a lucid hold. You see and think everything better and clearer. When things seem confusing or a decision is hard to decide, eat one of these and everything will become a whole lot easier for you. The obvious becomes obvious," he finished.

"Try one!" George said energetically.

"George! Leave her alone. She just got here and must be dreadfully exhausted," Molly scolded her son. George dropped his head down in shame.

"Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to pressure," he apologized.

"It's perfectly all right. Anyway, like Fred said, I have to feel confused. Right now, I feel fine. Thank you for making me this," she said lifting the satin bag.

She really did appreciate the gift. She wondered if they would actually help her. She thought she had lost all hope of a full recovery, yet the twins' unexpected gift revived her spark of hope and made into a full-fledged raging fire. She would definitely try them later. She felt especially odd about her feelings for Draco. It felt so wrong, yet so right. She wasn't entirely sure.

"Come on dears. Let's eat some breakfast," Molly said rounding up the horde of young adults in her kitchen. They all sat down at the table. Hermione sat in between Fred and Ginny. Ron sat next to Fred, which was a big mistake because Fred put some chocolate spiders on his plate, yet enchanted them, so they would crawl around his plate. Ron nearly had a heart attack. Hermione couldn't help, but crack up into fitful giggles. She did feel bad for Ron, if that made things better.

The food was absolutely delicious. Later on, Ginny showed Hermione to her room. They came to a decision that Hermione would stay with Ginny, just in case anything went wrong.

--

"So what do you think about the twins' gift" Ginny asked Hermione furtively.

Hermione turned her attention to the red-haired girl behind her. Over the last couple of weeks she has come to be one of her best friends, which is good considering they were best friends before her accident.

"It's wonderful. I truly mean it. I hope it works," she said expectantly. Her thoughts came to Hogwarts. "When do we go back to school, " Hermione asked inquiringly.

"In five days," Ginny replied completely oblivious to Hermione's concerns.

"Do you think I should continue my duties as Head Girl, considering my situation?" she asked dubiously.

Ginny didn't know the answer. It would be a tough decision. Hermione has know recollection of her life as a witch, yet that doesn't mean she isn't bright. She would be able to handle her duties. She was after all a brilliant person and nothing could ever take that away from her.

"I don't know what to tell you. I would say 'yes', yet the decision comes down to you," she replied truthfully. " You are a very smart girl and will always make the right decision in my eyes," she finished.

Hermione appreciated Ginny's response. She thought about the decision set before her. What would she do? Deep down inside she felt like being Head Girl was the correct thing for her to do, yet she didn't want to let anybody down. She anticipated her duties and her return to Hogwarts. Well, she didn't recall past years. She came to a conclusion, she would eat one her Lucid Licorice wands.

She opened up her top dresser drawer and pulled out the blue satin bag. The moonlight creeping in from the open window shined off the bag creating an enchanting atmosphere. She opened the bag and pulled out a single licorice wand. Ginny watched Hermione in amazement; she was anxious to what Hermione response would be towards the creation.

Hermione dangled the wand above her mouth and quickly devoured it. It tasted, like chocolate, which was weird considering it's opal sheen. A strange sensation went through her body. It was a tingling, warm feeling. It stopped in her head. It left her head feeling light and oddly…clear. All of a sudden her decision for being Head Girl became apparent to her. She knew that it was her job and only her job to complete. As of that moment she knew that being Head Girl was her destiny and nothing could change that. She felt like snogging Draco. She was shocked at her own thoughts. She wanted to snog Draco? It became very obvious that she had strong feelings for this boy that she just met…well in her case, she just did.

"Ginny, these things really work. I feel like I can do anything. I will be Head Girl and when we get back to Hogwarts, I am going to kiss Draco senseless," she snapped her mouth shut when she realized she said that. " I-I mean, uh…" she finished with her face turning a crimson color.

"Slow down tiger. That's great, I knew Head Girl was for you. As for Draco…don't take it too fast," she said patting Hermione's back supportively.

Hermione nodded her head in understanding, her cheeks still ablaze from embarrassment.

"Now, lets try to get some shut eye. We have a big day tomorrow. We're going to Diagon Alley, the greatest place on earth…well second to Hogwarts," she explained climbing into her over-sized bed. Hermione did the same. She was quickly overcome with slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five (Hidden Steps)

_A bushy-haired girl sat in a lavatory stall crying her honeyed-brown eyes out. She was upset that Harry and Ron didn't like her. They mocked her and called her names. One month at Hogwarts and she was already known as the 'know-it-all'. She didn't hear the loud grunts and stomps coming from outside the bathroom, until the immense oak door was torn open. She yelped in surprise. She peeked out of the door between the cracks, her heart nearly stopped as she saw a troll; it was huge. The troll heard her gasp and turned clumsily to her hiding spot. _

She saw the troll lift its club, preparing to swing it at the stall she was in. She ducked just in time. She was on the ground with splintered wood on top of her; she crawled to safety. Her heart jumped in glee when she heard Harry and Ron call her name.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Ron bellowed, concern lacing his words.

"I'm alright Ron, just get me out of here," she pleaded. She sighed in disbelief that the very same people who disliked her were here to help her. 'Maybe they like me after all?' she thought.

That night they all became friends; they became as close as family.

Hermione murmured in her sleep as she relived her memories...

_"Ron you've to listen to me, if you don't do your own homework you're never going to learn," she scolded. Her face was red with exasperation. _

"Hermione, can't you help me a bit?" he complained like a fervent two-year old.

"No! Good night Ron. Stop bothering me and do it yourself!" She stomped away to her dormitory, her face scrunched up in frustration.

Hermione smiled in her sleep as she remembered Ron's sour face.

_"You're a loathsome scoundrel!" she cursed at Draco. _

"Shut your mouth you filthy mud blood!" he countered. He had his infamous smirk plastered on his mouth. His eyes were ice-cold.

Hermione growled furiously as she watched Ron retch up slimy slugs. She glared at Draco, grabbing Ron's arm, leading him to Hagrid's.

Her forehead wrinkled in consternation.

_'Ron, why do you have to be so ignorant?' she thought. ' Can't you see that I want to go to the Yule Ball with you?' she complained silently. _

"Ron, I am a girl...mind you!" she spat at him. She was stark, raving mad.

"Fine, Hermione do want to go with me?" he asked, completely oblivious to her feelings.

"No, for your information, I already have a date," she retorted, her cheeks ablaze. She turned on her heel and stormed away. She liked Ron for the longest time, yet he was too daft to make a move. She went off to her dormitory to study as usual.

Hermione had a frown upon her face. She looked like she was searching for something, yet couldn't find it.

_"Harry, Ron you have to be careful. Promise me you'll be careful," she pleaded. Her eyes glistened with tears. _

" 'Mione, we'll be fine...you have to promise us the same thing," Ron consoled her.

They were going to be fighting from now on, until the Dark Lord is defeated. They didn't really know when that would be.

"Fine." she said. "Just remember that I love you and to fight well. Don't do anything stupid. Good Luck!" she finished and jumped to give them both a bone-crushing hug at once.

She then hugged them separately. She gave Harry a peck on the cheek and moved onto Ron. She lingered while she hugged Ron and kissed him square on the lips, yet quickly relinquished it. She felt a tingly sensation in her stomach, but ignored it. She quickly apparated, leaving a bewildered Ron behind.

Hermione reappeared at the Ministry of Magic; Harry and Ron both followed her seconds later. Ron let go of Harry's arm and gave Hermione a weary look. They all marched into the Ministry of Magic, ready to face their fates.

Hermione's moved uncomfortably in her bed. She couldn't stop squirming. She jumped up with a look of horror across her face. She wiped the sweat that was pouring from her forehead. She was still in shock. She didn't know if she was dreaming or if she was reliving her memories. She could remember! Not everything yet bits and pieces. She was so ecstatic.

A moment later, it dawned on her that it was light outside. She turned to see if Ginny was in her bed, which she wasn't. She quickly got up and dressed herself. As she opened the bedroom door, she was enveloped with the most heavenly scent on earth; Mrs. Weasley's cooking. She closed her eyes and inhaled the smell, a smile playing over her mouth. She kept walking down the stairs, yet forgot about the trick step. Her foot fell through it and she lost her balance quite easily. She was about to tumble down the stairs, but a pair of strong arms embraced her.

"Watch out there, we don't want another injury, now do we?" Ron coyly remarked.

"Umm, yes I forgot that step was there," she explained with red creeping up her neck. She looked up and glanced at him. "Thank you, " she continued feeling a bit awkward. She looked into to his eyes and was overwhelmed with memories and feelings she never knew she had or couldn't remember.

"Ron? Uh-," she was cut off by the Weasley twins.

"Ron, how many times do we have to tell you to keep your hands off the guests?" George mocked his mum's tone.

Hermione blushed profusely. Ron's ears turned a scarlet color. "Shut-up!" Ron said between clenched teeth, obviously embarrassed. The Weasley twins finished leaving their room and continued down the stairs. Ron waited until he couldn't hear their snickers anymore. "Now, that they are out of the way...what were you going to ask me?" he urged Hermione gently.

"Um," she lost the will to ask him if there was anything between the two of them. She changed the subject quickly. "Are we going to Diagon Alley today?" she said hastily. She knew it was a stupid question as she already knew the answer.

"Yea...right after breakfast," he explained. He wondered why she was straying from the real topic.

Ron gave her a bewildered look; he knew she wanted to say something else. Before, he could ask her what she really wanted to say; his mother called them down for breakfast.

"Ron, Hermione time for breakfast! " she bellowed up the lopsided staircase.

Hermione chuckled and Ron let her go down the stairs first. He waited a few seconds before following her. ' What was she going to ask me?' he thought. He remembered their first kiss. 'Maybe she remembered something?' a newfound spark of hope flooded through his body. He skipped down the stairs. Hermione turned to see if he was following. She grinned as he hopped down the stairs, like a child. Butterflies started to flap around in her stomach. Ron's heart skipped a beat at Hermione's smile. They both went off to eat breakfast, fueling for the long day to come.

"Do you want to try Side-Along Apparation, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked. They were getting ready to leave for Diagon Alley. Earlier, Hermione received two letters. One was from a barn owl and the other from a black owl. Hermione was so startled by the birds that she fell out of her seat. Quite embarrassing if you ask her.

One letter was from Hogwarts. Well, it was more of a package than any 'real' letter. Inside was her seventh year supplies list. The second was a letter stating that she made Head Girl, along with a gold and scarlet Head Girl badge. She already knew she was Head Girl; this just finalized the position. The last letter explained that she would be able to turn down the Head Girl's job at anytime if she felt it would be too overwhelming. She had looked across the table at Ron and found that he received his letter as well stating his appointment as Head Boy.

The second letter that she received from the black owl had a 'M' seal. All the others were preoccupied with their mail that they didn't pay the least attention to her. The letter was from Draco Malfoy. Her face turned into a frown as she remembered his attitude towards her from her dream. She still couldn't fathom that the Draco from her dreams was the one she met in real life. She was happy to hear from him, yet her newfound memories of him kept playing inside her mind, leaving a trail of doubt.

_Dear Hermione, _

How are you? I haven't heard from you, so I figured I would write to you. I hope we can be friends. I'm sorry if I did anything that offended you. I will be going to Diagon Alley today. I heard you'd be there too. Maybe, we can hang out or something. Meet me at the beginning of Knockturn Alley. I know the Weasley's aren't particularly fond of me. Only if you want to. I'll be there around half past four.

Your ferret,  
Draco

She was slightly taken about. Knockturn Alley…it seemed foreboding. She desperately wanted to see him again. She liked the way she felt in his arms. She realized that Draco was a changed man, even with their rocky past. She would give him a chance. Her heart said so. No one saw her face light up in excitement as she read the letter, except one particular redheaded boy. Ron knew whom the letter was from by the seal. He wouldn't let Hermione get mixed up with the likes of a Malfoy. Hermione focused her attention back on Mrs. Weasley.

"Sure. That's sounds intriguing," she replied ecstatically.

"Fine dear. Now, you'll be going with Fred. Don't fool around now Fred otherwise you'll regret it!" she scolded him.

"It's weird at first, just hold on really tight or you'll probably lose half of your body on the way," Fred said jokingly. Hermione eyes nearly popped out of her head; she swallowed her fear and held on to Fred extremely tight.

"Fred! Don't scare her like that! " Molly screeched. "Dear, don't worry…he's being a prat," she comforted.

"Ready, one, two, three! " Fred counted. A squeezing sensation gripped Hermione around her stomach. She felt like she was being sucked through a tiny tube. A split second later, she was in the center of magnificent city. There were hundred's of people dressed in different colored robes. Cages with owls, cats, and rats sat on the sidewalk. She looked in front of her and spotted a giant …bank by the name of Gringotts. That name seemed so familiar. She strained her mind to figure out why it seemed so…important 'The Sorcerer's Stone' kept popping into her mind. She looked around for Harry or Ron. It seemed as if she could trust them. She knew they were good friends before her accident. She knew she could talk to them. A few seconds later they appeared out of nowhere with Mrs. Weasley in tow.

"I didn't know you could apparate," Hermione said surprised.

"I can…he can't," Harry pointed to Ron. " He keeps failing the test," he explained.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked looking at the two boys. They turned their attention distinctly on her.

"Of course, you can. 'Mione, you're our best friend; you can ask us anything. What is it?" Harry said gently.

Hermione took a deep breath, not knowing what to expect from them both. "What's the Sorcerer's Stone?" she finished.

Both Ron and Harry's mouth gaped open. They couldn't believe what she just asked. Hermione looked at their reactions and immediately regretted asking the question. "Forget it guys, I didn't mean to--"

"Are you kidding me? You did nothing wrong," said Ron. "We' re just surprised that you remember the name. It's a start." he finished with a sheepish grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Knockturn Alley: Part I 

Hermione was inside Florean Fortescue's ice cream shop with her mouth wide-open with melting ice cream dripping all over her hand. She couldn't believe what Harry and Ron were telling her. She sat absolutely dumbstruck as she listened to them tell her about the adventures they had together. Everything from their first year at Hogwarts (she now remembers what the Sorcerer's Stone is and who Nicholas Flamel is) to their battle at the Ministry of Magic and Harry's search for the final horcrux, which inevitably was him. Thank merlin that there is a spell to extract a horcrux placed within a person unwittingly.

She came back to her senses and felt a sticky sensation on her hand and realized that her 'Never-ending Chocolate' cone was melting all over her. The name held true as well. Every time she took a lick from her ice cream, the missing ice cream magically reappeared. At this rate, she would be a chocolate bar if she didn't stop eating it. All her experiences were slowly coming back. She couldn't fully remember, yet the things that Harry and Ron told her seemed vaguely familiar.

"It's all a bit odd, don't you think?" she asked, her eyebrows quirked.

"What is?" a confused Ron countered.

"That we are hardly adults and we've have basically conquered the world. It all seems a bit shocking to me. I could have never imagined that I could be a heroine in the muggle world let alone the I wizarding /I world," she answered with her eyes lighting up in amazement.

"Yea you do have a point, but it isn't as brilliant as you may think," Harry apathetically said. His nose crinkled in annoyance. He did pay a high price over the years. First it was his parents, Sirius, then Dumbledore. Being a hero was his curse; he would give anything to have a normal life. He could now, yet it had all come at too high a price.

"Harry, I know that you didn't always have the best of luck when it came to saving the both the world, but I was simply surprised by all the things we have accomplished," she said curtly. She placed her clean hand across the table and squeezed Harry's lightly and gave him a reassuring smile. She knew from Harry's perspective that it isn't always pleasant when you are the center of attention. You get into trouble more easily than the average person does.

They all realized that it was getting a bit late and they still had to shop for some supplies. Hermione realized that it was half past three. She didn't know how she was going to slip past the Weasley's to meet Draco. She quickly went to the loo. She was wondering what Draco was doing. She saw that the window was open and she peeked out of it. She saw a sign that said Knockturn Alley. She took the letter from Draco and read it. Yes, she was right. Draco wanted her to meet him there. She wondered why. It was so dirty and odd looking. There wasn't a single witch or wizard walking around. She thought it a bit weird to be parading around there. She didn't realized how quiet she was being, until she saw a glint of black hair move inside the alley. She gasped and jumped back quickly. Nobody heard her. She peeked out the window again. Suddenly, she saw a flash of blond hair that looked like Draco's. Her heart jumped in joy. Maybe Draco was early. She jumped at the sound of an insistent knock.

"Hermione?"

"What Ron?" Hermione sighed in frustration. Old habits do die hard.

"Are you almost finished…we still have to go to Flourish and Blotts to pick up our books," he explained.

"I'll meet you there," she bellowed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Ron, I'm not an entire invalid," she scorned.

"Fine," he rudely finished.

It was quarter to four, so she decided she would go early to meet Draco. She finally found a way to meet him. She adored Harry and Ron, yet she was anxious to tell Draco how she felt. A pang of guilt for not telling Ron and Harry her plans washed over her. She knew they would worry if she didn't turn up soon.

--

Ron walked out of the ice cream shop and up the road to Flourish and Blotts. There he found Harry, who left before him to meet Ginny. His heart fluttered in jealousy as he watched Harry caress his sister's back, which was disgusting, yet he wanted the same with Hermione.

The store's bell rang over his head as he walked inside.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked curiously as she glanced behind Ron to see if she was standing there, considering Ron's height.

"She was finishing up in the loo and she told me that she would meet us here," he said carelessly.

Ginny's eyes popped open.

"Ron are you stupid? Does she even know where Flourish and Blotts is?" she said unbelievingly.

Ron gulped and looked at Ginny wide-eyed. He didn't think about that. She may be lost amongst the horde of people strolling around in Diagon Alley as they spoke.

"You really never think, do you?" she scolded.

"Ginny calm down. I am pretty sure she knows her way, especially if she told Ron to go on without her," Harry reassured his furious girlfriend.

Ron let out his breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

--

Hermione stepped outside of Florean Fortescue's and plastered a smile on her face. She looked to her right and saw a long line jutting out of one store, which sign read 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'. She glanced farther up the road and spotted the sign that said 'Flourish and Blotts'. At least she knew where the clan was located.

She went down the store's steps and turned to the left and went the opposite direction of her friends. She continued down the road and made a sharp left turn. She saw the lopsided, grimy sign of 'Knockturn Alley'. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies, yet her mind said to stay away. She continued down the deserted pavement.

She was thinking about the kiss she shared with Draco and how she felt like butter when he wrapped his strong arms around her slender body. All of a sudden someone grabbed her and placed a strong callused hand around her mouth. She yelped in shock, yet the hand muffled it. The arms were gentle, but rough and hurtful.

She was slammed against the wall and she closed her eyes afraid to look at her attacker. Her heart died when she heard Draco's voice.

"So you actually came you little bitch," he growled, his teeth held in a snarl.

He finally took his hand off her mouth. "Get off of me you sick bastard!"

She couldn't believe that he was acting like this. What did she do to deserve this? She thought that he actually liked her. "No! Not, until you return to me what is rightfully mine!" he yelled into her face.

Her face scrunched up in puzzlement. What was he taking about? She didn't take anything from him. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

--

Ten minutes passed and the trio started to get worried and Ron's stomach clenched up in concern. He didn't want to be a failure once again; he didn't want Ginny to scorn him for leaving Hermione alone.

"I'll go and find her," offered Ron.

"No!"

"Why not, Ginny?"

"Because you left her in the first place. Harry you go and we'll wait for you here." Harry nodded in understanding. He was about to turn the knob on the door, yet somebody was already opening the door. There stood the anxious form of Draco.

"Hey Harry, I didn't know you would be here. Have you seen Hermione? I am supposed to meet her here at four," he explained. His faced lit up in a friendly smile. It quickly turned into a frown when he saw the look that Ginny, Harry, and Ron gave him. "She did tell you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven (Knockturn Alley: Part II) 

The trio gave Draco a bewildered look. They weren't mad at the fact that Draco was there to meet Hermione, but the fact that she didn't tell them about it. Well, at least Harry and Ginny were. Ron was a different matter. Draco continued to give them a confused, nervous look. He didn't know what to expect from them. The last time he saw them, he was given a nice punch in the eye from the Weasel. He swallowed imaginary spit, trying to coat the back of his parched throat. He stood up tall and puffed out his chest. He put the yellow rose he brought for Hermione in front of him, symbolizing his neutrality. There was still a tension between them, considering their rocky past. The first one to break the ice was a fuming Ron. He still couldn't get over his jealousy.

"What are you gabbing about, Malfoy?" he spat.

"Where's Hermione?"

"Why does it matter? She doesn't want to hang with the likes of you." He continued with red creeping up his neck, blending in with his hair.

"I would watch what you say Weasel," Draco warned.

"What are you going to do? Overwhelm me with your horrid ferret odors?"

At that Draco, pulled out is wand and pointed it Ron's chest. "Come on Weasel-Bee, let's see what you got," he provoked. He had his a smirk plastered over his face; his eyes were blank and cold.

Ron clumsily pulled out his wand and motioned his wrist towards Draco. Before they could get a curse out, Ginny pulled out her wand and quickly, unknowingly, removed their wands from their hands. "Stop acting like a bunch of idiot two-year olds!" she commanded. Harry gave her an approving look as if to say 'that's my girl'.

"Ginny's right. You will not solve anything this way." He glanced at Ginny and she nodded for him to continue (one word 'whipped'). "Anyway, Draco what's your story? You said you were supposed to meet Hermione here. Well, she didn't tell us anything about it. I was just on way to look for her be--"

"Before this idiot over here left her at Florean's without a clue how to get to 'Blott's," she cut Harry off rather rudely.

Ron gave her an evil glare. He already felt bad enough, but for Ginny to further humiliate him, especially in front of Ferret Boy put him off even more. How could he compete with perfection?

"That's not fair!" Ron complained like an insolent brat. Draco snickered at his response, yet coughed nervously at the glare Ginny sent him.

"Well, what are we doing here looking handsome? Let's go look for her. Diagon Alley is the worst place to be lost, especially for a girl who barely remembers Hogwarts and hasn't a clue how to use magic," Draco explained truthfully. They all nodded in agreement, yet Ron still kept a chilly feeling with Draco. Draco returned the favor.

--

Hermione's body couldn't stop shaking from nerves. She was still in shock because of Draco's behavior. She was also angry…when Dra-Malfoy attacked her because particular memories came back. Ones that she never knew happened or couldn't remember until now. Her face was scarlet and if smoke could come out of her ears it would. She was no longer scared of her assailant even if it was Malfoy. He had his wand pointed at her heart and his other was grasped around her throat. She could no longer feel the pain that he had inflicted upon her. All she felt was the adrenaline and something…electric flowing through her body. She didn't know what it was; all she knew was that she had never experienced it in her life or at least that is what she thought. Malfoy's eyes were still cold, anger seething out of their gray pits.

"I won't leave, until you give me back what is rightfully mine," he cursed. He brought his fist to her cheek and it collided with her milky white skin, leaving a hideous red mark.

Hermione had finally had enough. She was so pent up in fury she didn't know where she began and ended. Her hair felt like it was on end. Before, she knew it her body glowed with power she didn't know she had. She broke free from Malfoy's grip. With that she raised her right fist and knocked him in the nose. It felt so good, she felt like she could run or jump in glee. Her body continued to radiate with a cerulean light. She could see the fear and concern in Malfoy's eyes. She started to laugh at how pathetic he looked. She assumed that the power she felt was… magic. If it was, she really liked it. All the power emanated off her, making her look extremely dangerous. She felt in her hand and lifted it. She moved it in a sweeping movement towards Malfoy, lifting him off of his feet. He collided into a brick wall and slowly slid down it, landing in a heap on the feces ridden cobblestones of Knockturn Alley. Malfoy looked at Hermione in horror and tried to crawl away from her. She was about to walk over to him, when he heard someone call her name.

"Hermione!"

Her eyes lit up in confusion; it was Malfoy. She shook her head, thinking she was hearing things and continued to look at the Malfoy in front of her. He stared at her in terror and didn't make a peep. She turned her head towards the entrance to Diagon Alley. This time she wasn't hearing things, she was hearing Ron's voice. They were obviously looking for her. Before she knew it, she saw her three friends and…Draco running towards her. They must have heard the commotion from the streets of Diagon Alley.

"But h-how?" she stuttered, while staring at Draco in bewilderment. She looked between him and the Malfoy in the corner. The one in corner had a cynical look. He smiled at the Draco that just came and stood up proudly.

"I knew you would come for me eventually," the broken-nosed Malfoy said. The real Draco looked at the imposter as if he saw a ghost. Utter confusion crossed his beautiful face. He didn't know what to say. He ignored the other Draco when he heard Hermione shuffle warily.

He looked at Hermione and saw that the side of her face was bruising. He rushed over to her to see if any more damage was done. He put his hand out to cup her cheek in order to inspect the rest of her face. Hermione flinched at his touch and started to shudder.

She pulled away from him. He look confused and stared at her.

"Don't touch me!" she snarled. He stepped forward with his arms stretched out, but she stepped back into the wall with hatred in her eyes. "Don't ever fucking touch me again! You think I don't know what your are ferret?" she spat. "You set me up. I should have never listened to your letter. This is what I get!" she pointed at the imposter in the corner, who smiled triumphantly. "I loathe you Malfoy and I never want to see you again!" Her heart shattered into a million pieces.

At that moment, everyone heard a sickly sound coming from the corner, like bones crackling. Slowly, the Draco in the corner slowly transformed into no other than Pansy Parkinson. Everyone gawked at her. "Hey, Drakie Poo!"

"Pansy what are you doing here?" he muttered. She gave him a flirtatious smile.

Hermione glared at the girl. She seemed vaguely similar. Pansy was the type of girl that everybody wished they could forget, but never succeeded. Draco continued to stare at Pansy, fury enveloping him. He would never dare to hit a girl, but in this case he might make an exception.

"You see Drakie, I saw this little bitch with you at St. Mungo's when I was visiting my delirious father. Do you know he is in Azkaban now?" Draco shook off the obvious…her father was a Death Eater.

"Finish!" he whispered, but Pansy heard him. It held so much anger. She seemed a bit flustered, but continued anyway.

"I heard a racket, while I was walking past I her /I door, so my curiosity got the better of me. You know how that can be, right babe?" Draco gagged in his throat. Hermione gave her a venomous look.

Pansy coughed to keep from laughing. " I over heard Weasel bee. He seemed pretty heated over the fact that you were tonguing miss princess over there. You can say that I wanted to keep you from making a mistake and choosing her over me." Draco couldn't believe Pansy; he would never want her…she was a foul, disgusting creature. " I magically intercepted your letter and changed it." She giggled at her genius plan. Obviously it worked. She rubbed her hands, like a child who won a prize.

Draco's face was beet-red. He slowly walked over to her. She was giggling profusely. Maybe, she would get her prize. Draco put on his infamous smirk. Oh, how he wanted to hurt her. Hermione beat him to it.

"Why, you loathsome BITCH!" she screeched as she ran tackling Pansy to the ground. Hermione straddled her and started to punch, scratch, bite…anything that would cause the most pain. Pansy tried to fight back. She pulled on Hermione's hair, but Hermione slapped her hand away. Hermione found Pansy's wand about five feet away from her. She quickly scampered after it.

Everything happened so fast. The boys finally realized what was going on and went to pull them way from each other, but were to late.

"Stupefy!" Hermione bellowed. Purple light shot out from the tip of the wand, stopping Pansy from moving. The boys turned to Hermione, their eyes wide in disbelief. They didn't care about Pansy; the authorities would probably reprimand her for this.

"Her-hermione, where did you learn that curse?" Harry asked his jaw still wide open. Hermione was panting; her eyes were starting to lose the anger she previously had. She took a moment to think about what he said. She didn't know...it just came to her. She was so mad and wanted to stop Pansy, so she could take a breather. Before, she knew it she stunned her.

She combed her crumpled hair with her fingers and sighed. "I don't know. Everything seems so fuzzy. It just came to me."

"You know what this means? Hermione you're getting your memory back," an animated Ron said. He ran over to Hermione and gently embraced her. Hermione didn't expect it; his big, long arms trapped her arms, so she couldn't return the favor. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent…he smelled like wood and something sweet, like maple. She remembered that they had pancakes for breakfast. She smiled at his appetite. She thought about what Ron said, she was getting her memory back, especially the magic part of it.

Draco's eyes were on the two hugging friends. His eyes were glued to Hermione peaceful face. A stream of envy flowed through his veins. His eyes turned cold. Seconds later Hermione eyes fluttered open and met his. Fireworks went off, but they were suppressed by anger. He had to give Hermione time. She was obviously reminded of their past and she thought he was a suspect of today's events.

Hermione tried to get Ron off of her, even though she felt comfort and secure in them. She felt like an idiot. She didn't mean to accuse Draco, but what's a girl to think in a situation like that, especially one that hardly remembers anything about the wizarding world. A pang of guilt hit her like wildfire.

She walked over to Draco's wistful form, trying to meet his eyes. He looked, like a child who didn't get what he wanted. "Draco?" she barely uttered. He turned his gaze to her. Her stomach fluttered at there coldness. Deep inside she could see and feel the warmth of them as well.

She stuck out her hand to lure him over. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize what was going. Will you ever forgive m-." She never finished because Draco fiercely took her hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss. His tongue asked for entrance and received it without hesitation. Heat flowed through her body to her very core. She clung to Draco in longing, feeling at home once again. Draco felt like he could cry in Hermione's arms with the love…yea love he felt for her.

The trio looked at the kissing couple and turned their timid eyes elsewhere, except a certain red-haired boy. He stared at them in jealously, wishing he were the one kissing Hermione.

Draco reluctantly pulled away from Hermione and brought his eyes to meet hers. They suddenly looked forlorn. "Hermione if I could only tell you how I feel," he rested his forehead on hers.

"Draco what are you talking about?" Her eyes were wide in bewilderment.

"I think it may be better if we don't see each other. Hermione…I don't want to see you get hurt like you did today. I have a lot of enemies that are eager to get back at me," he finished in a flood of words.

Tears start to form on the brim of Hermone's eyelids. She couldn't absorb what he just said. He didn't want to see her anymore. She didn't care if she was I danger. She could take of herself. Her body felt numb. 'So that is how he feels…he thinks I am some weak trollop that can't care for myself.' He was wrong, she could. She was too damn stubborn to be made a fool out of.

"Leave," she growled deep in her throat, averting her eyes. She didn't want him to see the hurt he caused and the tears that were threatening to leave her eyelashes.

"What?"

"I want you to take your girlfriend and GO!" she continued. She lost her battle with her tears as they streamed down her cheeks.

"Hermione, why are you getting so mad? I only want you to be safe--"

"Urgh! I hate you!" she started to pound her fists on his chest. "Don't you get that! Leave already…leave or I will hex you!" She raised her wand threateningly.

Before Draco had a moment to think, he grabbed Pansy stunned hand and apparated. Hermione didn't see the look of horror plastered on his face or the tears that escaped his eyes.

She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She collapsed to the floor, her body shaking from sobs. She just let go of the one person that she truly cared for more than a friend does…she loved him.

Ginny ran over to her to offer her a shoulder to cry on. The boys followed. Ron felt sorry for Hermione and his heart clenched to see her so upset, but he couldn't help the relief that washed over his body.


	8. Chapter 8

Goose Feathers and the Hogwarts Express

Hermione's chest inflated every two seconds to allow the much-needed oxygen into her lungs. Her face was pallid and puffy from crying. Tear streaks adorned her dimpled cheeks, leaving her face a sticky mess. Her face looked peaceful, but her mind was a churning catastrophe. She couldn't stop thinking about the day that she let Draco walk away without as much as an apology. She didn't understand why she got so defensive; he was only trying to protect her. She wished she thought about her words before they were spoken. Now, she can never take them back. Her eyes moved back and forth underneath her eyelids. She was finally in a weak slumber and in a dream state. It seemed pleasant in the least. She had a big day ahead of her; she will be going back to Hogwarts, where her future awaits her…where he will be. He even haunted her dreams.

The clock on her night table ticked in a steady rhythm; it matched her heartbeat perfectly. She opened her mouth slightly to allow more air into her deprived body due to her faulty stuffed nose. A light snore could be heard on the other side of the room, where a comatose Ginny laid. Tick tock…tick tock…tick tock…cough, cough…tick tock…BEEP BEEP! Hermione flew out of her bed as her alarm blared, leaving her body to deal with an unwanted adrenaline rush. She sat back down on her bed, swiped a hand through her tangled hair, and sighed in frustration. She turned her head in Ginny's direction to see if she was up as well. She shook her head in amazement; the girl was still deeply asleep.

Hermione stood up and walked over to Ginny's bed, tripping a few times over the jeans and shoes on the floor. She tore the covers off of Ginny and jumped on the edge of the bed, making Ginny's body jump up a few inches. Ginny woke up with a startled yelp.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Ginny's sleepy, annoyed face. Her hair was curly and bunched up around her freckled face. Her eyes were crusty from sleep. Ginny turned her face on Hermione and squinted, still half a sleep.

"Why you little cow?" Ginny glared at Hermione then decided to try her luck and plopped herself down on her bed. "I don't want to go to school!" she whined.

"Oh, yes you are. Who do you think is going to show me the school?" Hermione played a long. She grabbed a goose-feather pillow from her bed and gently brought it down on Ginny's form.

"Hey! What did I do?" She got out her bed and took her pillow to defend herself.

"Is this a challenge?"

"I am always up for one," she smirked.

They started to play fight, until feathers floated everywhere. Their playful screeches could be heard throughout the entire Burrow residence.

"Girls!" an annoyed Mrs. Weasley bellowed up the stairs.

"What mum?" Ginny snottily replied.

"Get ready and be downstairs for breakfast in ten! And do clean up your mess!" she commanded.

Hermione gave Ginny a wide-eyed look. Ginny lay across her bed and lifted the curtains surrounding the bottom frame. All you could see was her body and no head. After a few seconds of cursing and loud thumps, she produced her wand. With a quick wave of it and the 'Scourgify' charm, her room was spotless. Hermione gave Ginny an appreciative smile as she got ready.

"I do love magic, " Hermione giddily said. She took out her brush and tried to tame her bushy hair. Ginny finished getting her stuff together and glanced at Hermione to see if she was ready. She saw her struggling with her hair. "Do you need a bit of help?" she snorted at the sight.

Hermione just gave her an evil look. "It's not funny you know, but I would like some help if you don't mind," she bossed.

"All right, don't get your panties in a knot." Ginny placed her wand tip on top of a fearful Hermione's head and muttered a charm. A yellow light came out. Hermione reached her hand to feel her hair and found that it was thinner and a lot silkier. Ginny turned to Hermione's trunk and waved her wand again. Everything was put away neatly and they were ready to go.

--

Hermione's stared at the solid…impenetrable wall in front of her in contempt. There was no way she could get passed it. Magic or no magic…it wasn't possible. She was proven wrong when Harry, Ron, and Ginny all passed through unscathed.

"I can't do it," she told Mrs. Weasley, shaking her head.

"Hermione dear. There is nothing to it. Take your cart and walk through. Try giving it a run. It will help a bit. Go on dear! The train is going to leave without you," she gave Hermione a reassuring smile and patted her shoulder.

Hemrione gave in. She rolled her shoulders back, took a deep breath and leaned forward, preparing to make her journey to the other side…well of the train tracks…literally and not figuratively. She pushed forward and leaped off her right leg and started running towards the wall. As she reached it, she closed her eyes. She stopped after a few seconds when she realized she didn't crash into anything. She slowly opened her eyes and couldn't fathom what she saw next.

She opened her jaw and gasped in awe. An immense, scarlet, gold clad train stood on its rightful throne, the train tracks, in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes. She was brought back to reality at it ear splitting whistle.

"Hermione! Hurry up! Get on now!" Ron came running over to her and took her trunk and carried it onto the train. Hermione carried the now familiar Crookshanks with her, following Ron onto the train. She was happy to be back and anxious to see magic in more depth. It was true that everything was fuzzy, but with the help with Lucid Licorice and her friends everything was becoming a lot clearer and they would continue to. Hermione smiled to herself in contentment.

--

Draco groaned deeply in his throat. He missed her. He was still confused to why she dismissed him like that. She overreacted, he thought. Although, he should have known better, considering her touchy disposition. He couldn't help his thoughts from straying to her.

Pansy was trying to blow into his ear. It was true that she was a parasite that loved to suck the blood out of you. She proved it to him by not leaving his sight at all, since the little incident that happened in Knockturn Alley. He tried to bring her back to her own house, but she insisted that they spend every last second with each other now that they had that cow out of their way. He didn't want to kill her and be brought up on murder charges, so he gave in. He figured that if he threw her a shirt of his and told her to piss off, she'd get the picture. How wrong was he? She thought he was being suggestive.

His face turned red and anger churned in his belly. Finally, he pushed her away.

"Sod off!" he yelled at her and stood up to exit the compartment to vent off in the loo.

He reached his hand out to the doorknob, but stopped when he saw her. Her face was glowing and pink from excitement. She was laughing at a joke Weasel-Bee must have told her by the way he was animating his speech with his hands. She was absolutely radiant. A surge of jealousy ran through his body as he watched the two of them. He watched her disappear into a compartment where probably the rest of her friends were.

"Draco?" Pansy tugged on his arm. He wasn't listening. "DRACO!" she bellowed.

Draco jumped out of his thoughts. He turned his head around and met Pansy's stupid gaze then down to where her hand was holding on to his shirt; he pulled away (disgusted) and stormed out.

--

She saw him. She was certain. That platinum hair wasn't hard to miss. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him, but there wasn't much she could do. It was over now. She noticed that bimbo was with him as well. She must really be his new girlfriend. However, Hermione didn't see the episode that played out in Draco's compartment, or see him storm out. She didn't see Pansy try to coax him back. Hermione sat in her seat and stared outside into the sunny afternoon. Green hills and flower patches rolled on by. She was off in her own little world.

"Hermione, we have to go?"

Hermione jumped slightly at the intrusion.

She nodded and took Ron's outstretched hand. They walked out and down the train hallway to the Heads' meeting room.

--

Draco continued to retch up his breakfast. He was physically ill and he refused to take any potion that would help him. If he were meant to be lovesick, by all means he would go through it and not take any suppressants. He felt like he deserved to be punished. He felt like he didn't deserve Hermione. The thought of her with someone else made him tired and weak in the heart. She was just a girl, so he knew he would eventually get over her. She was a mud blood after all. He could do twice as better. He didn't believe himself.

--

Hermione walked into a compartment filled with talkative, shy prefects that had no idea to what they were supposed to do. 'Well, at least someone knows how I feel', she thought. She glanced around taking in all the strange faces. One boy stood up and ran over to Ron.

"Hey Ron, do you think Gryffindor will win the Quidditch Cup this year?" Of course, Ron gave the boy a smug look and walked over to where he was sitting and chatted up a storm about everything Quidditch. He even tried to argue the politics of the Chudley Cannons.

Hermione took a seat next to a girl of average height, black hair, and sapphire blue eyes. The girl gave Hermione a confident smile and scooted over to make room.

'Thanks," Hermione voiced. Her hands were sweaty and clammy from nerves. She didn't know if she could do this. She heard the doorknob click open and gulped down the butterflies that were threatening to escape.

The door opened wide and in came an elderly woman, wearing blood-red robes and a tattered, old, pointed hat. Her face had many wrinkles and she had curious blue eyes that held moon-shaped glasses. This, Hermione, guessed was Prof…Headmistress McGonagal. She gave everyone one a stern look. She laid eyes on Hemrione and gave her a warm wink.

"Boys and Girls, welcome back. How are all you this afternoon? I hope you had a restful break, since the last battle. It still breaks my heart. Now, you are all here to learn your jobs that will be completed at Hogwarts this year, right?" Everyone didn't dare to reply; knowing that McGonagal was not a woman to mess with. They gave their full attention to her.

After ten minutes, McGonagal finished giving the rules and jobs to all the prefects, letting them leave. She waited to they were gone.

"How are you feeling dear?" she asked Hermione, putting a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Better now that I am back," Hermione said, giving her a weak smile. She did feel at home. Her body and mind belonged in the magical world. She was slowly starting to realize that.

"Miss Granger, you know your responsibilities will be tough and you can back down on some if it becomes to overwhelming," she explained, her voice laced with sincerity and concern.

Hermione was terrified of what was to come. She could hardly recall anything. Magic seemed to come back to her at random times. She wanted to triumph, but she doubted herself. She wasn't one to turn down a responsibility. She would give it a try and most likely push through because she was determined to succeed. She wanted to prove that she could survive and live in the magical community.

"Yes I know," she replied simply.

"If that is all I'll take my leave." Hermione didn't ask anymore questions. "Mr. Weasley please be a gentleman and open the door for me?" she asked kindly. It took Ron a moment to react. He wasn't paying attention to their conversation. Hermione watched Professor McGonagal leave and sat down with a big swoosh. Ron turned around and sat down next to her.

"Long day?"

"You wouldn't believe it."

"No, I guess I wouldn't."

"What next, Ron?"

"Hogwarts. The greatest place ever," he over exaggerated the last part and changed his voice dramatically. He succeeded in making Hermione laugh. He stood and nervously wiped at imaginary dust on his pants. He casually stuck his hand out for Hermione to take.

"Let's get back to our compartment. The trolley's going to come soon and I am famished," he begged. She could hear his stomach growling.

"Okay, let's go quickly before you eat me," she joked

"Maybe I will." His face turned beet-red when she met his gaze. Her eyes were sparkling with laughter. His heart caught in his throat. He was tempted to kiss her lips. Instead, he leaned over and kissed her right cheek.

"You'll be all right Hermione. You always as have been and always will."

Hermione looked up at the boy in front of her; she felt safe and secure around him. Nothing would ever happen to her. What he said really meant a lot to her. "Thanks."

They walked out of the compartment. Hermione was preparing for what would be the most interesting time of her life.


	9. Chapter 9

United Lions

Hermione's hands were cold and moist when she got off of the Hogwarts Express. The day had turned into night; the weather was brisk. She looked up at the smiling stars, which seemed to welcome her back. Around her, students of all sizes bustled around. Some were chatting away with their newfound friends. Harry and Ginny came up to her moments before and said that they would see her up the castle. They were riding up in the carriages. She had to stay with the first years because it was one of her jobs as Head Girl. The little first years were looking around in confusion. They had no idea where to go just like her.

"Come Hermione, we have to show the first years to the boats," Ron explained in a hurry.

"The boats?" she whispered to herself. She saw Ron gather a bunch of frightened eleven-year-olds into a big group. Her face lit up in shock as she saw a gigantic man standing next to him. His voice was deep, his body thick, and his face red and merry. Perfectly harmless. This must be Hagrid. Her face turned into a smile and she started to walk towards the group. She remembered Hagrid just a little. Mostly the flobberworms he used to make them take care of. She stopped in her tracks. She didn't know about flobberworms, until a few moments ago. She couldn't believe how fast little bits of her memory were coming back.

Hagrid turned to greet a bushy-haired girl. Hermione didn't expect to be enveloped into a bear hug. She was slightly alarmed at first, but dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Put me down!" she finally managed to gasp.

Hagrid gently placed her feet upon the platform. " 'Ow are you doing 'ermione?" he grunted.

"I am doing all right" she replied heartily. She gave Ron a warm smile, who was positively beaming at Hermione's rosy complexion. She was absolutely radiant and joy emanated from her body. This joy was contagious. She was happy to be back. She sighed in relief.

"I guess we better get going. We don't want the first years to miss their ceremony." She gave a stunned Ron a knowing smile and a noticeable wink. She remembered Hogwarts.

--

Hermione recalled her first time on the Hogwarts boats. It wasn't a pleasant experience. She got a little seasick. Well, it didn't escape her the second time. The rocking of the boats made her stomach queasy. She tried to hide it as much as she could, but she couldn't hide her green face. No one noticed in the dark. The only light came from the small lanterns that bobbed on posts that were connected to the boats and from the castle straight a head. Hermione gasped in amazement when she saw it again. How could she ever forget a castle this beautiful? They were slowly closing in on their destination.

She felt the boat come to a stop when they reached the shore. She told all of the first years to form two lines, so they could get to the castle without any problems. She saw Ron trying to handle a bunch of first years and laughed at the chaos.

After ten minutes, they were all walking up the path to the front doors.

"Remember stay close and don't let anyone out of your sight," Hermione bellowed out to the horde of first years following her and Ron. Hagrid went of in another direction. He had to be with the rest of the teachers in the Great Hall. He trusted them to complete their duties.

They all walked up the grand stairs. Hermione smiled at the little gasps that sounded behind her. She remembered her first day at Hogwarts, walking up these stairs. She felt like she was in a fairytale.

Ron stuck his fist out to knock on the large, mahogany door. This was tradition and will always be for years to come. The door opened directly after and Headmistress McGonagal stood there and ushered everyone in.

--

The ceremony finished smoothly and the feast was delivered. Hermione stuffed herself, but left a little room for some treacle fudge. She had loads of fun talking to all of her friends. People greeted her and welcomed her back, asking how she was feeling. Everyone knew about her accident. Hermione didn't care about all these people. She wanted one person to come up to her and say hello, but he didn't.

Hermione downed the rest of her dessert with Pumpkin juice and brought her gaze to the teachers' table where the Headmistress was preparing for her yearly speech. She felt something burning on her neck, like someone was watching her. She knew who it was. She averted her gaze from the table and directed it towards the Slytherin table. Sitting in the middle was Draco and his eyes were directly on her. There was no warmth in his gaze, only heat, like a fiery passion kept contained. She issued a glare ten times worse, making her cheeks turn red.

Ron noticed that something wasn't right. Hermione wasn't talking, which was a bit unusual. She was always talking. He saw that Hermione had her attention elsewhere. He followed her gaze and found Malfoy at the end of it. He couldn't believe the looks they were giving each other. Anyone could get burned walking between them.

"Hermione? Are you all right?" a concerned Ron asked.

Hermione knew that Ron was talking to her, but she continued to ignore him.

"Herm--"

McGonagal cut off Ron. "Welcome back students. I know that this has been a tough year and we have suffered many losses, but let's not lose hope…" She continued for the next five minutes.

Everybody was leaving the Great Hall in a rush to get to their dormitories, so they could all talk about nonsense. Hermione and Ron would have their own Heads' Dorms. She was happy to have a friend with her in all of this. She caught sight of Draco leaving with his two cronies and I her /I . She stared at the back of his head, trying to burn a hole through it.

She watched him walk towards the dungeons without looking at her once. This made her furious. He was being indifferent towards her. Well, two can play this game. Ron and she followed McGonagal to the fifth floor, where their room was.

They came across a portrait of two lions nestled together. One was a female and the other a male. It seemed a bit too intimate and the thought made her stomach flutter.

"Here you are and you will find the list of your duties in the common room. Your password is 'Lucid Licorice'. It's a new Weasley product. I thought I would give it a shot," she explained. She left leaving Hermione a small wink.

"Lucid Licorice," Ron muttered, half-scared, to a rather ferocious female lion.

The lion roared, making Ron jump back a few feet in alarm. The lion eyes were laughing at him and Hermione was as well. The portrait swung open, giving them access to their rooms. Ron let Hermione in first.

They both entered the common room, which was adorned with scarlet and gold colors. The fireplace was already lit and alive. The sofa and lounge chairs were overstuffed and comfy looking. There were two doors that led into separate rooms. The beds were king-sized and covered in fresh down. Her wardrobe and desk were both made from mahogany. The bathroom was huge. The tub was made of the finest porcelain and the floor made of marble. They each had their own bathroom, which would be a relief. She no longer had to share it with a swarm of girls.

She walked out of her room to see what Ron was doing.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she sighed. Ron walked out smiling in agreement.

"I feel rich. This is so much better than being cramped up with all the guys," he replied. He plopped down on the sofa and patted the spot open next to him. Hermione took the invitation and sat down. She was so tired.

"I can't wait for classes tomorrow," she said jubilantly.

Ron stared at her pretty, flushed face and chuckled at the excitement it revealed.

"What?" she gave him a confused look, but blushed furiously at the warmth in his eyes.

"Nothing," he lied.

"Tell me," she prodded. She brought her legs underneath her body and turned so she was facing him.

He couldn't hold back any longer. She wanted to know. He wanted her to know how he felt. He met her gaze and couldn't find his way out of their alluring trap. He reached over and placed his hand on her cheek. She didn't cringe or pull away. He brought his lips to hers. A liquid heat surged through his body. He wanted to deepen the kiss, but didn't want to frighten her away. He broke the union and sat back down waiting for her to say something.

She didn't know what to say or how she felt. She had to admit that it was a nice kiss, but it was missing something. She felt a tingly sensation when Ron kissed her, but not the same passion as she did with Draco. She cursed herself mentally. She promised herself that she wouldn't think of him anymore. She wanted to forget about him, so she decided to get lost in kissing Ron.

She grabbed Ron's neck and pulled him to her, so she could kiss him more thoroughly. The force of her kiss jolted Ron. She asked for entrance to his mouth and roughly continued to snog Ron. No feelings went through her body. She was trying to drown herself in lust. She wanted to forget him.


	10. Chapter 10

Moping Hermione

The last few weeks have been the worst time of Hermione's life. She was really a terrible person. This whole time Ron and her have been dating, but she has been hiding her real feelings from him. She knew deep down that he deserved better, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him that she didn't have any feelings for him…she was using him. She wanted to make Draco jealous. Ron didn't seem to notice and that is what hurt her the most. He was ecstatic to be her boyfriend and to finally have his heart's desire. She was completely miserable. It's not that she didn't like Ron as a friend; she didn't love him, like she did Draco. She couldn't just forget how Draco kissed her; bulls frogs formed and jumped around her stomach when she was near Draco. With Ron…she felt safe; his kisses were warm, but there wasn't any electricity or heat to them.

Ron was in heaven and she was in hell. It was as simple as that. Harry and Ginny were happy that Ron finally made his move; it did take him three years. He liked her since fourth year, but he was too scared. Ron was always holding her hand, blowing in her ear, and kissing her neck when they walked from class to class. Since, Hermione was taking advanced Potions; he would walk her to her class and run off to make his, blowing kisses around the corner. She could hear Draco snickering behind her as he kissed up Pansy's neck. She couldn't believe that he was back with that atrocious little brat. Whenever Draco did that she would storm into her class, but 'accidentally' push Pansy into Draco as Pansy always had her back turned, looking at Draco.

It disgusted Hermione. She was mad that Draco had moved on and decided to get back with that little bitch. She realized that it was all over and that Draco was a liar and an indecent prick. And to think that she actually loved him. Well, she didn't love him. Urgh! Who was she kidding? She loved him with all of her heart and she didn't think she would ever get over it, even if he didn't love her in return. She realized how Ron must feel.

She hated to see Ron so lovesick; she couldn't help that it was all one-sided. He was completely oblivious to his surroundings and didn't realize that Hermione was becoming a recluse.

"Hermione? Earth to Hermione," Ron snapped his fingers in front of Hermione's distant eyes.

Hermione was in her own little world and not listening to Professor McGonagal in Transfiguration. They were I supposed /I to be turning their desk into a full working muggle lamp. Hermione didn't realize how far off she was, until Ron brought her back to reality. She was thankful for that because she might have failed. She shook her head and blinked a few times.

"Umm…sorry Ron. What are we doing?" she asked innocently, trying to hide her disinterest, which was so un-Hermione-like.

Ron gave her a slightly confused look, but thought better not to ask. Hermione was a very hard book to read. Anything could trigger a fierce temper and he didn't want that to happen.

"Yea…we're supposed to change this desk, but I can't seem to do. Will you help me?" he fluttered his eyelids and put a cheesy grin on his face.

Hermione laughed at him and told him to bugger off. "It's not that hard Ron. All you do is point your wand at the center of the desk, say the incantation and flick your wrist forward and spin it to the right two times. Watch."

Hermione picked up her wand and pointed it at the center. Following her directions carefully, she flicked her wrist then spun her wand. The desk jerked a bit and then a soft pop was heard. There stood half a lamp attached to half a desk. It was quite funny, but it wasn't funny to Hermione. She never screwed up in Transfiguration…why was she now?

"Ms. Granger? I see you have--" Professor McGonagal's voice trailed off as she saw the catastrophe in front of her. She put her hand on her chest, trying to find an explanation for Hermione's mishap.

Hermione always nailed Transfiguration assignments. People around the room started to snicker and say 'miss-know-it-all' has finally been conquered; she should go back to the loony bin where she belongs.

Hermione should have done well, considering her memory was fully back. She could remember magic and all her time spent at Hogwarts. She remembered all of Draco's wise remarks. She remembered punching him, which would be great to do again right about now. She recalled being made fun of and that was happening now. She was a particularly strong person and could handle people's stupid remarks, but the stress of the last month was piling on top her, guilt was overcoming her good-judgement, her school work was becoming sloppy and she was slowly starting lose her sanity. It was worse than before when she couldn't remember anything. Now that she could, she knew what she was losing.

"I'm sorry Professor…I don't know what came over me…I am a bit tired," she lied. She knew perfectly well that her emotions were messing her up.

Professor McGonagal gave Hermione a wary eye, not fully believing her. Girls could be interesting creatures, so she decided to let it go and move back to her desk, wondering why her best student just failed an assignment.

A few moments later the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. Hermione grabbed all of her books and hastily left the classroom, leaving a puzzled Ron behind.

Instead of going to the Great Hall for lunch, she went to the girl's lavatory on the second floor to be alone and to let out some of her pent up emotion.

--

Draco was sitting in the back of Transfiguration class trying to ignore Pansy annoying chatter. She kept going on about how she hated people that weren't pureblood and how she and Draco would make a great pureblood family if they ever got married. He would rather build his own bridge and jump off it, muggle-style.

He was spinning his quill between his fingers and staring off into space, not listening to a word Professor McGonagal was saying. His thoughts were on a certain brown-eyed girl, who sat only four desks in front of him. Merlin was she the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He didn't know why he didn't notice her before. His ignorance and father played a very big role in that. He was too blinded by blood, money, and politics; he never got the chance to know someone for who they were only what they were. Now he was in love with someone that he could never be with.

He watched Hermione stand up and illustrate something to that red-haired boyfriend of hers. It made him sick to the stomach to see them together. Her going out with someone else proved that she no longer was his. He made it worse by going out with Pansy, trying to make Hermione jealous. Hermione didn't show any sign of envy. Now he was trapped with Pansy and it sucked money butt.

She made a mistake and the whole class turned into a wild commotion. They couldn't believe that miss know-it-all finally made a mistake. This was the day for everyone.

Draco believed it was crap. Hermione was human, like everyone else and was entitled to make her own mistakes. She wasn't Merlin. This made Draco mad, to hear people making fun of Hermione's name. He watched McGonagal go over to Hermione, trying to understand what just happened. This was shite. Everybody was acting as if Hermione was really supposed to know everything, when in fact she didn't. It wasn't fair and his heart went out to her. To tell you the truth, she already had his heart, so he couldn't really hand it out to her if it was already taken.

He watched in admiration as Hermione ignored the sly comments coming from around the room and continued to stay calm. Any girl he knew would run off in shame or embarrassment. She remained calm and collective.

He could see the hurt in her eyes. She seemed so forlorn and lost. He wanted to pull her to him and give her a long hug. To tell her that everything would be all right. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, and love her for all eternity. That wouldn't happen…it would never happen.

"Drakie Poo. Look at that Mudblood Granger…she's practically going to cry," Pansy sneered and started to laugh at Hermione's red face.

Pansy had finally crossed the line. He couldn't handle her remarks and stupid antics. The bell rang and he watched Hermione leave the class. He felt his heart leave as well.

"Why don't you shut your mouth," he growled through gritted teeth.

Pansy gawked at him. "What'd you say?"

"You heard me. Pansy, we are over and I mean it, so don't come running to me. You are a parasite that never leaves. Take it from me when I say that I don't like you. I never did and never will. In fact, I pity you. Look around and see the real world," he explained and ran off to find Hermione

It was true. It took too much energy to hate someone. Pansy was lost in her own little world of lies. She didn't have true friends. People used her either for her money or for her body. She needed to wake up and face reality herself.

--

Hermione walked into moaning Myrtle's bathroom, hoping to find some peace.

She heard a loud wailing sound as Myrtle came flying out of a bathroom stall.

"Who goes there? Are you here to tease me? I am not fat, ugly, or mo--" Myrtle stopped when she saw that it was Hermione.

"Oh, it's just you. Did you bring Harry along?" her face looked hopeful.

"No…he had class," she lied. She knew that he somewhere snogging Ginny, but she wouldn't tell Myrtle that because she didn't want to hear the wrath of a ghost.

"Why are I you /I here?" her squeaky voice inquisitively asked.

"I just want to sit and think for awhile…is that okay with you?" Her voice seemed lonely.

Moaning myrtle thought for a moment and decided that it wasn't a bad idea. She left Hermione to herself and dived back into her toilet. Most likely going to the prefects' bathroom; it was always a load of fun for her.

Hermione sat in the corner on the other side of the toilets; she lowered herself to a sitting position and put her head on her knees. She started to rock; she tried to keep her tears in, but they seemed reluctant to stay behind her eyelids. There in the silent, cold, and dark lavatory, she let her tears spill. She cried for everything that she could remember. The war, Lupin, her parents, losing her memories, betraying Ron, losing Draco, letting everyone down…most of all herself.

Draco ran out of the classroom and looked left and right to see where Hermione went off to. He could see that she was hurting. She would have never left Ron in hurry like she did moments before if something wasn't obviously wrong. Ron was oblivious to Hermione's problems.

To his right, he saw her. She made a right at the end of the corridor. He ran to catch up. He followed her to an abandon lavatory on the second floor. He stood outside debating whether or not he should go inside and to talk to her. He wanted to tell her how he felt and that he wanted to be with her. Maybe, she would say yes…maybe not. She did have a boyfriend. He couldn't just ask her to leave Ron. What if she loved Ron and not him? It was always worth a shot. What did have to lose if he went inside and told her that he loved her? His dignity, integrity (never had any), his heart. They were already lost.

He decided to give it a shot. The worst that could happen would be rejection. Seeing as he was already rejected...he didn't know if he could withstand it again. In the end, his stubbornness made him walk to the door and push it open gently.

He walked into the dark room and opened his eyes wide, trying to locate Hermione. He found her in the corner, crouched into a sitting position on the grimy floor. She had her head down and didn't notice that he was there. He walked over to her, but stopped when he heard sobs coming from her.

She was crying. His heart broke. He wanted to know what was bothering her and why she was crying. He cautiously walked up to her, trying not to frighten her.

"Hermione?"

Her head popped up at the sound of Draco's voice, the one voice she was hoping to hear. Her face was tear-stained and red from crying. Her eyes were blood shot.

"What do you want?" she croaked. She didn't mean it to come out so harsh.

Draco cringed and stepped back from the cruelty in her voice. He was starting to think that coming here was a bad idea.

"Er…I wanted to see if you were all right," he truthfully said. Her eyes lit up in confusion.

"Why would you want to talk to me? I thought you hated me," she muttered. New tears were starting to form.

Draco was taken aback. She thought that he hated her, but he thought that I she /I hated him. Oh this whole situation was too darn confusing.

"I would never hate you," he replied. He stepped forward and sat next to her. He turned his body, so he was facing her. She refused to meet his gaze, knowing that she could get lost in their warmth.

A new tear streamed down her face. Draco leaned forward to wiped it away with his hand. She didn't cringe at his touch; instead she leaned into it. Draco hand cupped her cheek; she closed her eyes and nuzzled her face in his hand.

"Please tell me why you are crying? Did somebody do something to you?"

Hermione pulled away from Draco and wiped at her eyes. "It's none of your business."

"It is my business, especially with someone I am in love with…" he realized his mistake.

"What?" Hermione was in shock; he said he loved her, but how was that possible, she thought he hated her and that he was in love with Pansy.

Draco knew that it was too late to take back what he said. "Hermione, I've always loved you. The first day I saw you back in our first year, I fell in love you. I had to hide those feelings because of my father. I was scared that you would get hurt, so I did the only thing I could think of…I was mean to you. I'm sorry, but now that my father is dead, I don't have to hide any longer. I'll understand if you don't feel the same way." He had finally told the truth for the first time in his life.

He loved her. Her heart exploded in joy. She felt the same way, but she couldn't get herself to say it. She was too overwhelmed by his confession that she continued to stare and didn't say anything.

Draco started to shift uncomfortably. Maybe, she was thinking of a way to escape. He knew this was the wrong thing to do. She was probably happy with Ron. Why did he have to ruin everything?

"Hermione, say something," he pleaded.

Hermione didn't know what she was doing. This was her chance to tell Draco that she had always loved him too. She had been to blind to see it. Part of her wanted to tell him, but another part didn't want to. She wanted to protect herself; she didn't want to get hurt again. She was irrational and did the only thing she could think of…to save herself.

She stood up. "Draco I can't do this again." She walked away and of the door. She walked clear out of Draco's life. Pure instinct told her it would be better off. Her heart was telling her different, but she let logic take over once again.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This chapter is a songfic. The song is 'When You Say You Love Me' by Josh Groban.

When You Say You Love Me

**  
Like the sound of silence calling,**

**I hear your voice and suddenly**

**I'm falling, lost in a dream.**

**Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,**

**You say those words and my heart stops beating.  
**

Hermione could feel her heart break into tiny pieces as she walked out of the bathroom and out of Draco's life. New tears started to form, falling in their own little dance. She made a mistake by leaving him, but she couldn't get herself to turn around, to jump back into his welcoming arms. She didn't know if she would ever be able to. He loved her and she brushed it off for nothing. How could she be so cruel? She couldn't deny her feelings for him…they were so real, she could hardly catch her breath. Her stomach fluttered at the mere thought of him, her heart raced every time he was near, and she couldn't keep eyes away from his beautiful face. She tried for the longest time, but it was damn near impossible to succumb to what her mind was saying; her heart did what it wanted to do on its own accord. She couldn't help but love him with all of her heart.

**  
I wonder what it means.**

**What could it be that comes over me?**

**At times I can't move.**

**At time I can hardly breath.  
**

The truth was so obvious, she was scared and a coward when it came to the matters of the heart. She knew that the incident in Knockturn Alley wasn't his fault. She was afraid that he could do something to her and make her feel the same way that she did that day. Lost and completely betrayed. She didn't want to go through that…not again. Her intuition told her differently…that Draco would never do something like that, but she was too skeptical. She wished that her mind wasn't so analytical…it would make things a hell of a lot easier. She knew quite a lot when it came to material things, but she never learned how to accept the natural things, like love. She always ran away from it, trying to suppress the feeling by hiding in her books. This was the main reason she never had a boyfriend or got close to anyone. It was different now; she didn't know if she would be able to stay away from Draco, but surely he would never forgive her. It was possible that he would never speak to her again. A torrent of tears came streaming down her cheeks from the guilt she felt in the pit of her stomach.

**  
When you say you love me**

**The world goes still so still inside and**

**When you say you love me**

**For a moment, there's no one else alive  
**

Hermione was so engrossed by her own thoughts that she didn't see a very concerned red-hair boy come running up to her.

"Hermione? What happened? Did somebody--"

"No Ronald. You think I can't handle myself if somebody did I do /I something?" she scorned, her face turning redder than it already was. Her nose was red, her face puffy and wet with fresh tears. She wiped at them furiously, finding a target to take her frustration out on…Ron happened to be that target.

Ron's jaw dropped at her snotty demeanor. She was mad about something and he wanted to get down to the bottom of it. "Hermione, something must've happen. You are crying for Merlin's sake. I demand to know what happened," he snarled.

Hermione glared at him and thought about slapping him, but didn't have the energy or the will to do so. "It's none of your business and I am not some child you can command," she growled through gritted teeth, her eyes alive with fury.

"You are damn right it is my business, especially when it comes to my girlfriend." Ron could be very protective when it came to people he cherished most. He shouldn't be so overprotective over Hermione. She was too independent and didn't like anybody doing anything for her or telling her to do anything. She was perfectly capable by herself. Ron could suffocate people and not even know it, like now.

Hermione realized something. She remembered the reason why she was putting up with Ron's antics and that was to make Draco jealous. She really loved Draco…not Ron. She felt a pang of guilt, but she had the perfect solution that wouldn't make Ron suspect anything. She could break up with him. She looked around to make sure that there weren't any spectators, so she wouldn't embarrass him. That was the last thing she would want to do to one of her best friends. She didn't need to hurt Draco's feelings anymore, since the last cut was the deepest. She never wanted to hurt him, but her malicious needs got in the way. Ron didn't need to be in that triangle…well it used to be a triangle anyway. Ron was a good kid, a little domineering, but good in all. He didn't need to be hurt by her. She didn't want to be a bad person anymore. She just wanted everything to be all right. She wanted to have the courage to confess her feelings to Draco, like he did her, but she was too much of a coward in this situation.

**  
You're the one I've always thought of.**

**I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love.**

**You're where I belong.**

**And when you're with me if I close my eyes,**

**There are times I swear I feel like I can fly**

**For a moment in time.**

**Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth,**

**And frozen in time, Oh when you say those words.  
**

Hermione cooled down a bit before she countered the beet-red Ron. "That's it Ron. I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore. You are too much of a friend to me and I don't want to lose that. To continue this would be lying. My heart isn't in it anymore."

"But--"

Hermione leaned up to Ron and pecked him on the cheek. "Ron there is no way you are going to convince me otherwise. I have felt this way for awhile. I'm sorry. You are still my best friend and I hope this doesn't affect it. Will it?"

Ron gulped, completely shocked by Hermione's revelation. He didn't know what to say, so he shook his and tried to mask the hurt that was flowing through his body. He couldn't persuade Hermione to do anything that she didn't want to be part of. He was heartbroken for he loved her, but she didn't love him and that tormented him the most. She never did, but he always would.

"I knew you would understand," her face lit up with a friendly smile. She looked happy, but deep inside a terrible wound ached.

**  
When you say you love me**

**The world goes still, so still inside and**

**When you say you love me**

**For a moment, there's no one else alive  
**

Ron forced himself to look at Hermione. He really wanted to be her friend, but he couldn't easily forget the feelings that afflicted his heart. His eyes looked at her sticky, puffy cheeks and he remembered why he was there.

"Hermione I will always be your friend," he reassured and so much more. "Between friends, why were you crying?"

Hermione thought that she escaped that question, but knew that Ron was really persistent. She didn't want to tell him the real reason why she was crying. Ron would think that Draco damaged her or something along those lines and she didn't want him to do something irrational. She thought quickly for a lie.

"Er--"

She swallowed nervously at Ron's quizzical stare and laughed nervously. "Well you see I was reading this article from 'The Daily Prophet' about a family of houseleves. They were killed by a bunch of hooligan wizards last week." She cursed herself for the stupid and inconceivable lie.

Ron eyed her for a moment and nodded in understanding. He wouldn't question it because he never read the Prophet and Hermione always had a close spot for houseleves in her heart.

**  
And this journey that we're on.**

**How far we've come and I celebrate every moment.**

**And when you say you love me,**

**That's all you have to say.**

**I'll always feel this way.  
**

They both jumped at the sound of a crashing door behind them. Hermione heart threatened to jump out of her chest when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hermione, I won't let you go that eas--"

A steaming Ron cut off Draco. "What is your business here Malfoy?"

"I want to speak with Hermione if you don't mind," he sneered.

"Why would she want to talk with the likes of you?"

Hermione turned her face away from both of the boys, not wanting to deal with this at the current moment. She didn't want Ron to know the real reason for her tears and the reason why she broke up with him, but it was too late. Ron already saw the fresh batch of tears forming. Hermione didn't want to cry again. She was too strong for that, so she forced them to subside, which they did. A new confidence and ease came over her.

A new understanding came over Ron. She was crying because Draco said or did something bad to her. Ron always acted without reasoning, so Hermione was too slow to stop Ron from tackling Malfoy to the floor. Fists started to fly and Draco received a black eye.

"Ronald!"

The boys continued for a few seconds before Professor McGonagal broke them apart. She saw everything and took no explanation into hand.

"Mr. Weasley, I hope you understand that this is inappropriate behavior for Head Boy. Seeing that you started this fight with no provocation from Mr. Malfoy…I hereby revoke your position as Head." She said this with no hesitation; complete authority emanated from her venerable body. She turned towards a bloodied Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy you are the next in line to be Head Boy. I trust that you will behave more orderly than Mr. Weasley."

"Professor McGonagal. You can't do this. It was only one fight."

"Mr. Weasley it isn't only that. You've failed to complete your duties as well. This is only adding to your list of demerits."

She was right. This year he seemed to be slacking quite a bit. Hermione refused to help him with homework, he received many detentions with Harry, he fooled around on shifts and let people go without punishment and now he was starting fights for no reason. Professor McGonagal had perfect reason to let him go.

Hermione gawked at McGonagal and replayed what happened. Ron wasn't Head Boy anymore…Draco was. How could she live with him? The one person she was trying to avoid would be living in the same dorm as her. She met Draco's piercing gaze for a split second. He was looking at her with a fierce passion that burned through her body to her toes. Time seemed to freeze in that fraction of time. Draco managed to transfer his feelings for her through that connection and Hermione received it with a jolt.

**  
When you say you love me**

**The world goes still, so still inside and**

**When you say you love me**

**In that moment, I know why I'm alive  
**

Professor McGonagal left and Ron turned to face Draco.

"You little bastard!"

"Ron that's enough."

"What are you his best friend now?" Ron was completely enraged.

"Don't start. Just leave…that is the best you can do before you get yourself expelled."

Ron slowly backed away from Draco, who stared at Ron with indifference. He turned his gaze on Hermione and nodded. "You have to come with me. I don't want you here alone."

"Come off of it already."

Draco was mad that somebody would ever think that he would harm Hermione in any way. He would never do such a thing in a million years.

"Fine. Suit yourself." He left in frenzy.

Hermione just stood there and didn't say anything. Part of her was afraid and another part of her didn't want to ruin the calm silence between the two of them.

"Hermione--"

"Don't even waste your breath. No matter how much I want this to work…it just won't."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't and that is what scares me."

"What are you afraid of? I would never leave you." His eyes sparkled earnestly.

"I can't be sure Draco. I just can't."

"Hermione we never know what is going to happen, unless you're a seer," he joked. "I am just as nervous as you are when it comes to a relationship, but I am willing to do this because I love you."

A choked sob came to her throat at the sound of those words. It was true that he loved her. Draco walked over to her and embraced her in a gentle hug. He kissed the top of her head; she leaned into his protective form and sighed. Her heart wanted this, but her mind kept warning her. For once in her life she heeded her heart's desire and closed the door to her mind. She brought her head back and took Draco's lips willingly.

**  
When you say you love me.**

**When you say you love me.**

**Do you know how I love you**


	12. Chapter 12

Insolent Boys

Hermione reluctantly pulled away from Draco, so she could see his face; she wanted to know what he was thinking. This was after all a very big step that they were taking. The whole school would be completely dumfounded by their newfound relationship. People thought that they would be enemies forever. Them becoming a couple…lovers was inconceivable. She met his silver gaze and stopped thinking about all the trouble that would form by their union. His gaze made her warm up inside, relief reaching her extremities. At that moment, she realized how much she cared for Draco. She would do anything to be by his side. Nothing would pull them apart, especially after coming this far.

Draco wiped a loose strand of her brown locks out of her face and kissed the spot he touch. She didn't know that she was holding her breath, until she released it when he kissed her. Her body responded to his touch and it was a frightening feeling. She yearned to have it. His touch held compassion and affection for her…she didn't think it possible for Draco to act this way towards her. A haggard breath left her body when he took his hand away from her face. She closed her eyes and tried to will every bad thought away. She was scared of what tomorrow would bring…of next week. She didn't know what would happen between her and Draco; she needed to know, but she would have to wait and find out. She tried to keep her unshed tears in the back of her eyes. She didn't want to seem weak if front of him…it wasn't who she was. She counted to ten and her urge to cry subsided slowly, eventually it was gone. She opened her eyes and met Draco's concerned gaze.

"Hey…are you all right Hermione?" He tried to search her face for an answer. Her face was red and her eyes glassy, but she nodded. He tipped her face up with his thumb and planted a firm, but gentle kiss on her upturned lips.

"You can tell me anything 'Mione." He kissed her newly closed eyelids then her nose. This time he landed on her lips with more force. He placed his hands on her neck and kissed her hard. She responded to him instantly, pushing her soft, pliable body into his firm, hot body. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Draco traced his tongue along her bottom lip and nipped it playfully, making Hermione gasp. She opened her mouth and received his tongue willingly. This immediate reaction made Draco groan. They were blind with pleasure. Draco started to run his arms along her body causing her to move closer to him. She wanted to melt into his body and stay there forever.

They broke apart only for air, which was rarely. A deep ache started to form at the pit of Hermione's stomach; she needed something more, but how far was she willing to go with Draco. The thought scared her. She gave Draco one last kiss and took her arms away from his neck. She wiped her swollen lips and smiled shyly at Draco. His eyes were glazed over and his paled face was adorned with very red lips, which she was tempted to kiss once again. She forced herself not to.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"I--" She wanted to tell him something important, but she didn't know if she was ready to commit to the feeling. "I l…I think we better get to class." She wasn't ready to tell him her feelings. He did, but she wasn't sure just yet. Once again her mind was taking over.

Draco wondered what she really wanted to say, but he didn't push her to tell him. She was right after all, they were late for Double Potions and Professor Slughorn wouldn't be too happy about the whole prospect. "We should go." He blushed at both of their appearances. Their clothes were rumpled and their hair was a mess.

"Do you think we could keep this to ourselves for now…just until we settle some things out?" she asked him hopefully. She wasn't prepared to tell her friends that she was going steady with Draco Malfoy or the whole world.

Draco was a little hurt by the suggestion, but he knew that it would be the right thing to do at the moment. They should give themselves a little time to talk things over and to let Ron cool down a bit. Merlin knows what type of trouble he could cause. "Sure."

Her face lit up with a pleasant smile, which sent Draco's heart soaring. He was the luckiest guy alive.

"Come on…let's go," she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the corridor.

"Don't you think it will look a little fishy if we go together."

"Yes…you're right. Fine, let's split up," she didn't like the fact that her intelligence was tested, but she would have to learn to be proved wrong once in a blue moon.

"Tonight then?"

"Definitely," she went on her tiptoes and kissed him hard on the lips. She broke away and started to run towards the dungeons. She turned around to blow him a kiss. He followed shortly after.

--

As usual, Slughorn wasn't happy about their late arrival. They both received detention for the next night. They had to clean out the Potion's supply closet, which wasn't that bad.

Hermione traveled by herself to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry and Ginny went off by themselves and Ron didn't even want to talk her, which upset her a lot. He didn't know that she was seeing Draco; he only saw them kiss that one time at St. Mungo's, and considering his reaction then, he would be stark raving mad when he found out.

Draco was traveling with his cronies with distant look on his face. He was thinking about one thing and that was Hermione.

Hermione noticed Draco and smiled secretly to herself. He must of felt her eyes on him, which made him look in her direction. He gave her his infamous smirk; she winked in response. She carried on to the Great Hall.

Her stomach grumbled at the scent of food. She walked over to her table and sat next to a snogging Harry and Ginny.

"Can't you guys do that somewhere else. I don't want to write you up for inappropriate public display of affection," she teased. Ginny and Harry broke apart and blushed profusely at Hermione's comment.

"Speaking of Head's duty. Ron told me his position was taken away. What happened?" Harry inquired; his face lit up in curiosity.

"Well…it was number of things…he was cutting class, pulling pranks, abusing his power, and provoking unnecessary fights with Malfoy," she said in a rush, trying to avoid Harry's gaze lest he found out what was going on between Draco and her. Don't be silly…he didn't have a clue about their relationship.

" What!? "

"I told he--"

"I know…he broke some rules, but what about fighting with Malfoy?" Ginny was being smart by not entering the conversation.

"Er…well, he thought that Draco did something to me because I was crying and then Draco came looking for me. Put one and one together. He misunderstood and Harry…you know his temper," she worriedly replied, concerned to what Harry would do. Both Ron and Harry were impossible to handle. Ginny put a hand on Harry's arm, trying to calm him down a bit.

"Did he?"

"What?"

"Do anything to you?" His teeth were clenched, his fist white from trying to crush his fork.

Hermione realized whom he was talking about. "Merlin no!"

"Why were you crying?"

"I—was upset about everything that has happened! Harry just leave it alone. Draco didn't do anything to me!" She was growing frustrated.

"Since when have you two started a first name basis?"

"We're friends Harry."

"Harry…things have changed. Let it be." Ginny tried to console her boyfriend. He was staring ahead at the Slytherin table at a platinum-haired boy. Draco was talking to a Slytherin fifth year; his face lit up in mirth.

"Harry? You are my best friend. I lost my memory and got it back with your help, but…along the way I have made a very good friend with someone that was once my enemy. It's not like that anymore. You even know for yourself that Draco's changed."

"I just need some time to think this over," he stood from the table and walked out of the Great Hall. Ron was entering when Harry left; Ron looked over to the table and found Hermione. He looked over to the Slytherin table and found Draco, who was looking at him with hatred in his eyes. Ron gave Hermione a glare and left, following Harry to the Quidditch field.

"What am I going to do Ginny?" Hermione put her head on the table.

"They'll come around. Hermione…they're afraid of losing you."

"They have nothing to fear."

"Well…another male has entered their territory. They're jealous. They think of you as family and you being friends with their enemy isn't the easiest thing to cope with." Ginny placed a comforting hand on Hermione's back.

"I am not some piece of meat!" she stubbornly replied.

"Hermione…they love you and don't want to see you get hurt. Now, is thing with Draco a little more than friends?"

Hermione looked up with tears on the verge of breaking. She nodded.

"Oh boy-- give it some time before you tell them."

"I care for him a lot Ginny and I don't want my best friends to hate me for being Draco's friend. I can't choose…it would kill me." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know. I think I've always known. I feel the same for Harry. Hermione just let everything unravel on its own. If it is meant to be then everything will be okay."

Hermione chuckled, stopping a sob from coming out. "You're right."

"As always," Ginny smiled.

"Since when have you become your mother?"

"Oh please, don't remind me."

The girls continued to chat away. Hermione was bit relieved to hear that at least one of her best friends was on her side. Draco knew that Hermione was upset…he could see it in her face when she talked with Ginny. Whatever it was, he wanted to know.

--

Later that night, Hermione decided to go to the library, instead of dinner. She wanted to get some last minute studying in. It was amazing how easy her studious disposition came back to her. She didn't want to face Harry and Ron yet either. She was avoiding them purposely. She didn't want to go directly back to the Head's Dorm either. She was nervous about seeing Draco again. Her palms sweated just thinking about him and their intimate moment that they shared with each other.

It was about seven o'clock and very few people were in the library at this time of night, which was perfect for her. She slammed her books tiredly on the desk on the other side of the room, where no one could see her. The librarian nodded at her presence.

Hermione tried to write her Potions essay, but was constantly losing focus. She was terribly confused by this whole situation. She didn't want to hurt anybody's feelings; it was just that everything she did wasn't good enough. She didn't feel good enough. After a half-hour she succeeded in writing a six-inch essay that lacked in detail.

She started on her History of Magic and nearly fell asleep. She was reading about the 'Doxy Outbreak'. The clock over the librarian's desk ticked by incredibly slow, making her decide that it was time to leave. She wouldn't be able to get anymore work done.

She said farewell to the noticeably relieved librarian, who could now leave, and exited.

She walked towards her dorm and bumped into someone.

She looked up to see who it was.

"Ron?'

"Hi." He was standing there with his arms full. He was carrying his chest.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't you see that I am moving out?" he rudely replied, trying to push past her, but Hermione blocked his path.

"Wait--"

"I don't want to talk right now." His ears were red, his gaze somewhere else.

"Ron just listen to me…please," she said placing a hand on his arm.

He stood there.

"I-I am sorry about before. I'm sorry that you got your Head's position taken away. I'm sorry about lying to you about my feelings. I am sorry about everything. No matter what you think Ron…you're still my best friend and nothing will ever change that," she said sincerely.

Ron thought about what she said and nodded. "Fine. Truce." He stuck his hand out to shake. He was still angry with her, but he didn't want to argue with her anymore, so he decided to let her have her way.

"Truce," she happily took his hand. "Do you need help?"

He wouldn't let her intervene. "No, I'm fine. I just need some time on my own."

"Very well…I understand. See ya tomorrow?"

"Sure." He walked off towards the Gryffindor Common room.

She smiled at his retreating form and released a sigh of satisfaction. She was a step closer to where she wanted to be.

She walked to the portrait where two lions were supposed to be, but found a female lion and a large green serpent sleeping lazily together. The serpent heard her approach and poked his head up expectantly.

"Passssssword, pleassssse?" he lisped.

The password changed that day. "Acid Pops."

The portrait swung opened and she stepped in.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Everything is going to get a lot more complicated. Slughorn is the Potion's teacher in this story. Don't want to confuse anybody. Ron still has feelings for Hermione and Harry is being the protective older brother or younger I guess. Thanks for reading.

Leave a review for my lonely box… : P

Liadan Lightflower


End file.
